Haruka's Basement
by Lavareef
Summary: The raven-haired male hummed appreciatively as he glanced around his basement. It had taken him months to set up the perfect room and it was finally complete. Keeping it a secret from his friends had been agony but it was well worth it. No one needed to know what the boy with the blazing sapphire eyes was up to.
1. Haruka's Basement

_**Haruka's basement**_

The raven-haired male hummed appreciatively as he glanced around his basement. It had taken him months to set up the perfect room and it was finally complete. Keeping it a secret from his friends had been agony but it was well worth it. No one needed to know what the boy with the blazing sapphire eyes was up to.

Lately, Haruka had felt strange urges flowing through his body. He had never cared for love or romance but lately, his body seemed to have built up a certain amount of sexual tension. He couldn't imagine loving anyone with his heart because honestly, it was all too much effort and the reward was just not big enough. However, he did have normal sexual cravings and lately they hit him like a freight train. Not that Haruka would ever even think about initiating things himself, no he would have to find a way to let him take the first step. _Perhaps luring him into the basement would do the trick?_

Haruka trailed his hand over the soft cushion that was neatly sitting on the plush sofa. He could imagine making out with _him_ here but how would he even get his 'love' interest to go that far? Haruka groaned loudly as he obviously needed to come up with a plan and that required effort yet again. With a deep sigh the boy with the sapphire eyes left his new room and went upstairs again.

* * *

The raven-haired boy entered his kitchen and opened his fridge to grab a bottle of water. He slammed the door shut and his eyes caught the picture that was stuck to the fridge. Haruka's eyes gleamed wickedly as he stared at the picture. _The boy in the picture was simply perfect in every way, beautiful and sparkling eyes, strong muscles that Haruka could only dream of, a panty-dropping smile,…_ Haruka groaned loudly as he felt his body tense and heat up yet again. How many times has it been since the past few months? The raven-haired male took a sip of his water and turned on his heel. He hated the fact that the only thing that was on his mind was that _one special boy_ and the thoughts of having him naked in his basement. Truth be told, Haruka had transformed his basement because he could use an extra room that he could use as he pleased. Junk had been clogging it up and it was a waste of space anyway, but now that it was transformed. He could already picture himself doing dirty things with _him _down there. Haruka always did as he pleased and no one dared to stop him. Would his 'love' interest also do as Haruka pleased? Would he listen and do as instructed? Perhaps the _boy_ would struggle… Haruka groaned at that last thought. Fleeting images of a struggeling _perfection_ were making him hot and he couldn't wait to lure the _boy_ in his basement…

With sparkling sapphire eyes, Haruka ran outside for a jog. The raven-haired male hated running but now he needed to do something that would take his mind of the _boy_ that he longed for so much. Warm sunrays were dancing on his skin as he jogged down the steps. He could feel his heart beat faster as he picked up his pace. He didn't want to feel anything anymore, every thought had burned in his chest and he was getting sick of it. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he just be normal and have thoughts about some pretty girl in a naughty magazine? Haruka groaned loudly and tried to mentally slap himself as he once envisioned the _perfect boy_ in his basement, begging and screaming for more. Haruka knew these thoughts so well and yet he didn't dare make the first move. He would never engage something like this because he was afraid to expose his feelings to anyone. He picked up his pace once more, feeling beads of sweat running over his back. His breathing was ragged and his body told him to slow down, but since when does Haruka listen to his body? Instead, he ran even faster and he closed his eyes, wishing that he could be freed from the nasty thoughts that clouded his mind.

* * *

Haruka groaned loudly as he felt himself fall to the ground. He grabbed his forehead in agony as he realised he had bumped into something. When he looked up he was ready to pass out. His tried to ease his breathing but it was to no avail. He sounded like a creepy stalker that prank-called his victims. He looked at the out-stretched hand and his eyes widened. Hesitation crept through his body as he wondered he should take the hand that was offered to him so nicely. Would it be rude to just stand up by himself without taking the offered help? Haruka growled softly and decided to take the offered hand and he felt himself being lifted from the ground with ease. The raven-haired male didn't dare look up to the boy that was standing in front of him. Could he see right through him? Could the boy see what kind of thoughts Haruka had been having lately?

"Are you alright?" , the voice was soft and very alluring.

Haruka contemplated his answer and simply nodded still not gazing at the _perfection_ in front of him. He had always been afraid that his gleaming eyes would give him away. Haruka bit down on his lower lip and wondered why he couldn't act like his usual self anymore when being close to the _male_. It had been a few months and he was sure the _boy_ must have noticed but he never once made a comment about it. _He_ would just act normal and pretend that nothing had changed…

Haruka felt his insides heat up again as he imagined the boy following him home like a puppy with a waggling tail. When they reached home, Haruka would lead him downstairs and then he would wait for the other to make the first bold move. _A soft kiss, an dance of their tongues, hands crawling up and down his torso, unbuttoning his shirt, hands gliding towards hit belt and undoing it, pants being shoved down and exposing everything…_

Haruka growled softly at his invading thoughts and when he finally dared to look up his mind went blank and he could only think of one thing.

_Fuck me…_

**Hello everybody! :)**

**Hope you liked the first chapter of my new story. I've been playing around with this story for a few days now and I've finally mustered up enough courage to post the first chapter. I don't know how long this story will be yet. We'll just have to wait and see won't we :p**

**As you can tell by the title this will be a kinky story so if you're not interested in that, I suggest you look for something else :)**

**Lots of love!**


	2. Illusion

_**Illusion**_

Haruka walked back home in silence, the fateful encounter with the _male_ still lingering in his mind. To make matters worse, the object of his sexual tension was walking beside him chatting the hot breeze away like it was the easiest thing to do, really. Every once in a while, Haruka could feel a delicious and hot current flow through his body, it happened every time the _perfect boy_ brushed his arm against Haruka's, even if it was just an accident and it didn't mean anything. However, it meant something for Haruka, and the raven-haired male was stopped in his tracks when he felt soft fingers brushing over his cheek.

"There was a bit of dirt on your cheek", the voice said softly and Haruka quickly glanced away. He wished the tips of ears would stop burning. How stupid he felt at the moment! Every stupid and meaningless touch would almost send him over the edge, into the land of extreme happiness and moreover, pleasure…

Haruka growled softly and finally glanced a peek at the _boy_ walking next to him. It was just a fleeting moment but Haruka couldn't take his eyes of the perfect lips that stayed pressed together instead of parting to chat. Haruka's eyes widened as he felt a hot current running southwards. The tip of the _boy's_ tongue was slowly running over his lips and Haruka could only think of one thing.

_I want to have a taste…_

The raven-haired male scratched his forehead in frustration and tried to avert his gaze to something meaningless, hoping his blood would stop running south. He sighed deeply as his 'plan' to stop his sexual thoughts failed miserably. With every word that the _God_ next to him uttered, he felt himself heat up more and more. What he wouldn't do to hear the _boy_ moan and growl. Haruka was relieved to be standing outside of his own house. He was desperate for something to cool himself down with and he knew that staying with the _male_ would only prolong his suffering.

"See you tomorrow then? You do remember that we have swim practice in the morning right?"

How could Haruka forget? He would never forget the opportunity to examine the _boy_ standing in front of him. He could gaze at _him_ for hours on end. Drinking in that beautiful body that glistened in the sun as small droplets of water found their way down his delicious body.

Haruka blinked a few times as he shook away the images that would probably haunt him all day anyway. He smiled weakly and nodded curtly before opening his door and heading in. He slumped against the door and covered his face with his trembling hands. How would he show _him_ what he wanted? He yearned for _his_ touch but he was afraid to lose everything they already had. Their friendship was the most important thing to Haruka and he would never do anything to jeopardize that because that would mean that he could never gaze at _him_ anymore.

* * *

When his behind started hurting from sitting on the cold floor, Haruka got up and ran downstairs. When he opened the door to his basement, he shivered as his mind was once more flooded with images of the _perfection_ that he called his best friend. Haruka sat on the edge of the bed and flopped down and closed his eyes. Perhaps a little nap would do him good and he felt himself drifting off peacefully.

_Haruka gasped loudly as he felt strong hands hovering over his naked torso. He waited for the burning sensation that every touch would bring. His eyes flew open as he finally felt the hands pressed against his chest roughly. The raven-haired male looked up and stared into eyes that could devour him slowly and passionately. A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt soft but strong lips against his neck, tracing kisses and soft bites along his skin. His whole body felt like it was on fire and the raven-haired male wished this moment would never cease. Being this close and feeling this aroused was too good to be true. Haruka grabbed the male's neck forcefully and pulled him up for a passionate and erotic kiss. He nudged his tongue against the soft lips that belonged to the perfection himself. When their tongues met, their moans intertwined and both boys gasped for breath when the kiss was over. Before they were able to catch their breath, their lips were devouring each other again, both males gasping and moaning as their hands were all over the place. Haruka growled as he felt his left nipple being teased and the raven-haired male arched his back to relish the touch even more. _

"_Craving for more?"_

Haruka's eyes flew open and he noticed his breathing was heavy, chest pounding and drifting up and down rapidly. He slapped his forehead as he realised he had just had a very arousing dream. So much for cooling down and having a peaceful nap! Haruka growled as he got up. He realised that sleeping in his basement was the cause of his peculiar and very erotic dream. He should have known that snoozing in his basement would cause him to fantasise even more. He got up and glanced at his bed one last time, a fleeting image of the naked _perfection_ panting and yearning for Haruka's touch, made the raven-haired male shiver. He growled as he felt his pants pressing against his very big problem. Haruka dragged himself up the stairs and headed straight for his bathroom. A cold bath would probably take away his problem, even if it was just for a little while, because he knew that he could never stop thinking about _him_ in a sexual way. It would probably torment him until the time came that he had what he wanted. Haruka smiled a sly smile as he realised he always got what he wanted, _it was just a matter of time._

* * *

Haruka relaxed visibly as he noticed his problem was almost reduced to a normal and relaxed state. He didn't want to do something about it that took effort so he just took a nice and cool bath. He slumped against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. Lately, the raven-haired male was scared to close his eyes because he would always be rewarded with very vivid images of his 'love' interest. Luckily, Haruka was thinking about the swimming pool and he smiled a small smile, he couldn't wait to swim laps and feel free while swimming. Swimming was the only way to be freed of his sexual thoughts and he looked forward to that moment because he needed a break from his naughty mind. Haruka didn't hear the bathroom door open so when he opened his eyes, he was shocked.

Haruka's ears were burning furiously and it was even bordering the line of pain. He tried to close his mouth but all he could do was gape. When his mind finally registered his embarrassing expression, he closed his mouth and averted his gaze to the towel that was neatly placed on the cabinet. He could not believe he would have _him_ as a visitor _right now_. Haruka wanted to ask _him_ what he was doing here but his brain was playing dead so making a sound was out of the question. He was surprised to note that his eyebrows still functioned so he furrowed them at his visitor. _His very hot and sexy visitor that it. How was he able to look so good at every single moment of the day? He was wearing a very tight black shirt that showed off every perfect muscle of his torso._

"I still wanted to talk to you about something so that's why I'm here." the voice rung in Haruka's ears and frankly, the raven-haired male didn't understand a single word that had been said. He knew the voice was soft and soothing but the words escaped his mind.

Haruka looked up and saw a hand being offered to him as usual. He didn't take it immediately, instead, he did something that he would regret later on. He gazed up and his eyes locked with the eyes of the_ beauty _in front of him. He felt his body heat up as the gaze was devouring him slowly but surely. A panty-dropping smile made Haruka gasp ever so slightly and he wondered whether the _perfection_ had noticed the gasp.

Haruka's mind was playing tricks with him and all he registered was his mind begging and pleading.

_Kiss me…_

**Hello lovelies!**

**I would like to thank you for the warm response that I've received for this story already! I never thought people would be that interested… :) It really warms my heart so thank you very much!**

**It may be really weird but I can only find the right words for this story by listening to one particular song. Hope it never gets boring :p *keeps fingers crossed***

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're looking forward to the next! :)**

**PS: Sooner or later I'm going to use Makoto's name but I just love giving him all sorts of 'nicknames' :p It just makes him **_**perfect!**_

**Lots of love!**


	3. Discovery

_**Discovery**_

Haruka grabbed the hand that was offered to him and without gazing at the _boy_ he felt himself being pulled out of the cool water in the tub. He placed his feet on the soft towel on the ground and reached out for another one that was neatly stashed on the cabinet. As soon as Haruka reached out, he felt a burning sensation on his side. He looked down and noted that the _male_ had nudged him in the side and the innocent touch left Haruka shivering and yearning for more.

Haruka sighed deeply as he heard the _perfection_ chuckle and leave the bathroom to give Haruka some privacy. On one hand he wouldn't mind having _him_ so close when he dried himself and changed into his clothes but on the other hand, he wouldn't be able to control himself if the _boy_ stayed by his side. When Haruka left his bathroom he was greeted with a delicious scent. The raven-haired male secretly wondered what the _perfection_ would want to discuss. It must be something important since _he_ was trying to woo Haruka by cooking his favourite meal.

* * *

Haruka crept downstairs slowly and he peered into his kitchen. The raven-haired male gulped loudly as he drank in the _sight_ that was treading through his kitchen. It was utterly beautiful to watch and Haruka wondered whether it would be legal to be this gorgeous and sexy._ It wouldn't be legal in Haruka's book and if he had to think of a punishment…_

Delicious and erotic thoughts once more seeped into his mind and he shook his head violently to get rid of them.

"What are you doing?" _his_ voice sent tingles through Haruka's body and the boy was dumbstruck. How could he ever say that he was trying to rid himself from very sexy and arousing thoughts?

"I had some water in my ears." The lie was quick and it seemed as though the _perfect boy_ believed every word Haruka had just uttered. The raven-haired male wondered whether _he_ would always be so innocent and naïve. Not that Haruka would ever try to change _him_ because truth be told, _he_ was simply magnificent. _He_ had everything that Haruka dreamt of and even _more_.

The raven-haired male sat on a stool and watched the other _male_ walk around in his kitchen and do his thing. Sometimes Haruka was caught staring but the _boy_ never once made a comment about it. In fact, if Haruka squinted his eyes, he could see the faintest of blushes on the _boy's_ cheeks. Haruka hummed appreciatively as the bowl of food was placed in front of him. He picked up his chopsticks and picked up some food and blew on it to make it bearable to eat. Haruka was always careful when it came to eating because burning your tongue was the worst!

* * *

The raven-haired male groaned as he felt the taste of the food spreading across his mouth. This was absolutely delicious, but that was what Haruka expected, because honestly, the _boy_ himself was delicious as well. Haruka's wayward thoughts were disturbed by a loud mewl and a soft growl and he looked up towards the source of the sound. When Haruka saw the _boy's_ tongue out of his mouth, the raven-haired male had to resist the urge to grab the _boy_ and have a taste of that tongue. Haruka soon realised that_ he _had burnt his tongue and it made Haruka chuckle loudly.

The _boy_ spluttered and tried to say it wasn't funny but his words came out slurred and incomprehensive. Haruka smiled and slipped of his stool, he knew something that could help put the _boy_ out of his misery. The raven-haired male stood next to him and he felt his heart skip beats because of the close proximity he shared with the _perfection_. Haruka didn't even realise what he was doing but soon his fingers had softly tugged the olive-haired male's chin so that the _boy_ was looking at Haruka. The raven-haired male blew on the tongue that was still hanging out of a very distracting and beautiful mouth. The _boy_ mewled softly as he felt the cool wind hit his very hot and pained tongue.

"Better?" Haruka asked softly and he released the _boy_ because Haruka needed to put some distance between the two of them. Staying this close was a serious health hazard and Haruka didn't want to risk anything.

"Ice cube?" the request was soft and Haruka felt himself moving towards his kitchen to grab a piece of ice for the _boy with the most sparkling green eyes. _Haruka could feel his fingers cool down rapidly as he carried the already melting ice cube towards the _precious one._ It only seemed logical that the cube was melting because Haruka was feeling hotter than hot. He realised he would need to take a bath later on yet again because his body couldn't cool down when the _male_ was so close to him.

The raven-haired male pressed the ice cube against the tongue of the _boy that was very hard to resist_. Haruka could feel the cold water of the cube with a mixture of saliva on his fingers as he kept the cube pressed against the tongue of his 'love' interest. The _boy_ had his eyes closed and Haruka gasped softly as he heard a soft moan escape from the olive-haired male's throat. The raven-haired male could hear the moan ringing in his ears and he felt his blood rush south again. He had longed to hear the _boy_ moan and now that it finally happened, Haruka wanted to hear it over and over again. He knew this was his favourite sound from now on and he wished he would get another opportunity to hear it again soon.

Haruka felt his cheeks flare and blaze and he simply couldn't bear to be this close to the _boy_ anymore. He tipped the chin of the _perfection_ and the latter closed his mouth, completely devouring the half-melted ice cube. The _boy_ hummed appreciatively and Haruka gaped as he imagined what it would be like if the _boy_ sucked on something else. A loud growl escaped from Haruka's throat and the raven-haired male took his seat across the table again. The growls from his tummy were now replaced with hot flares that shot through his body constantly, making him twitch and shiver. Haruka felt frustrated and sexually tense. The raven-haired male rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and moreover, his own arousal. Haruka didn't dare say that the whole accident was innocent because hearing someone moan isn't exactly innocent.

* * *

When he felt the gaze of the _hotty_ in front of him, Haruka felt the tips of his ears burn furiously. He was grateful that his hair covered them up slightly and he hoped the _male_ would never see the burning red tips. It was the one thing that could give Haruka away but his ears seemed to go unnoticed. Haruka sighed deeply and tried to eat again, however, his stomach was tied in knots and he was actually hungry for something entirely different. Reluctantly, he tried to eat as much as he could because he would feel guilty otherwise.

"Ne, Haru-chan, I've been meaning to ask you something." The voice dragged Haruka back to planet Earth even though he enjoyed being stuck on planet hot, sexy and erotic.

The raven-haired male simply gazed into the eyes that belong to the _beauty _across the table. This was Haruka's way of saying that _he_ could ask him _anything…_

"Oh, can I quickly grab another bottle of water downstairs? This one's empty." The _boy_ held the empty bottle up and Haruka nodded. He picked up another piece of food and before he could pop it into his mouth, his mind went blank.

_Downstairs, downstairs, downstairs… downstairs!_

Haruka had forgotten that he used to keep food and drinks in his basement because that was his main storage room. Haruka slipped off the chair in such a rush that the poor chair fell over and Haruka almost stumbled forward. He was just quick enough to regain his balance by holding himself up on the table. He ran forwards and he was stopped in his tracks by a loud shout that would probably mean his demise.

"Haruka!"

_Oh oh…_

**Hello lovely people!**

**Thank you all so much for the support you've already showered this story with! It means a lot to me! I do promise that things will start to heat up even more, if you catch my drift :p**

**I know I've been able to update three days in a row now but that will probably not happen very often. I had some free time but for the rest of the week I'm busy with my school duties. My pupils are so sad that Free! is over and I share their pain… :) Oh well, at least we get to stare at the poster on the classroom wall :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I do hope you're looking forward to the next one :) (don't know when I'll have time to write though… :( ) **

**PS: I cannot seem to write this story without listening to Rin's character song :p How odd is that? I'm not even writing about him, yet I'm so hooked on that song :O *shame on me***

**Lots of love!**


	4. Hot and Bothered

_**Hot and Bothered**_

Haruka sighed deeply and slowly crept down the stairs that led to his transformed basement. He could feel fear creeping up his skin because he was certain that the _boy_ had discovered his dark secret.

"Haruka! Get the fuck in here!" the shout was loud and clear and it amazed Haruka that the _delicious one_ was able to swear and shout. He had always thought the _male_ was friendly and soft but apparently he had a tough sight that Haruka wasn't acquainted with.

The raven-haired male gulped as he saw that the door to his basement was unlocked. He tried to calm his breathing and gathered up what little courage he had left. With slow and careful steps, he entered his basement…

Haruka's eyes were ablaze as he saw the _perfection_ lying on his bed. _His_ T-shirt was hitched up because the _boy_ was stretching. Haruka blinked in disbelief as he stared at the rock-hard abs of the _beauty _that was comfortable on his new bed. The raven-haired male slowly licked his lips and he could feel flares heating up his system. The sight of the perfect and cute belly-button made Haruka groan and squint his eyes, what he wouldn't do to that _boy_ if he had the chance…

_Let me come to you, close as I want to be._

Haruka was relieved to see the _boy_ looking around with a small smile on his face. Due to the shouting, Haruka was afraid that he would get yelled at for being a fucking pervert.

"Why did you transform your basement?" an amusing and soft voice graced Haruka's ears and the latter shivered in excitement.

_To fuck you, of course…_

"I just… uhm, wanted some extra space, to chill out, you know?" Haruka stuttered and he cursed to himself for being such an idiot. Duh, like the stuttering wouldn't give away how he truly felt!

"Chill out huh…" the _boy_ wriggled his eyebrows and slowly licked his lips. Haruka felt the tip of his ears burn and he had to turn away his gaze or he would combust right now. The raven-haired male sometimes hated the _boy_ for being such a tease!

"Can I stay the night then? I mean, now that you have an extra room."

Haruka didn't register the words that came from the _gorgeous one_. Haruka felt like fainting as he tried to instruct himself to listen better and stop being retarded.

* * *

"You know, staying silent is the same as agreeing so I'm staying!" The _boy_ plopped down on the bed again and Haruka found himself staring like a creepy stalker. Did he just hear that correctly, would _he_ stay the night, in his basement? Haruka fidgeted with his fingers and was uncertain about what he should do now. Would he crawl on the bed as well? Would he run away and find a spot to cool off? Would he…

"Are you going to stand there forever, come lie next to me, I still wanted to talk to you." The voice was loud and determined and it tore Haruka back to reality. The raven-haired male inhaled deeply as he shuffled towards the bed. He sat on the edge and kept his gaze firmly fixed on the TV that was situated on the table across the room.

"You know…you've been acting strange lately." The comment was soft and Haruka felt his cheeks heat up. So the _boy _had noticed his different behaviour. _Of course dumbass! Like the staring isn't obvious._ Haruka mentally slapped himself and kept his gaze fixed on inanimate objects in his basement. A TV, a small cabinet, a small mini-bar, games, a computer, strong and long legs, rock-hard abs, a cute belly button, a strong jawline, soft and delicious lips…

Haruka's eyes widened and he felt like dying. He had done it again, staring like a pervert at the one _boy_ that made him feel sexually frustrated. Luckily, the _boy_ had his eyes closed so he didn't notice the stares he was receiving. The raven-haired male never looked at people that often, because he simply didn't care. Locking eyes was not one of the things that made Haruka feel comfortable. What if people could see straight through him?

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you acting so strange?" This time, Haruka had heard the question loud and clear and he wondered what the correct answer should be. His mind started working in overdrive and he came up with a few 'suitable' answers.

**_Because you are fucking hot and I think I'm sexually drawn to you._**

**_I like staring at you and you often visit me in my dreams to do dirty things._**

**_Because honestly, you're just begging to be fucked._**

Haruka groaned in frustration, if he said any of those things, he would be all alone and the _male_ would probably never talk to him ever again.

"I don't know… I haven't noticed." Haruka's whisper was soft and he felt embarrassed. It was like stealing and being caught, extremely painful and something you never want to experience.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Haruka was flustered as he could feel the hot gaze of the _beauty _on him. The _boy_ sat up and stared right into Haruka's eyes with a very piercing look. Haruka stopped breathing because he was sure that the _boy_ could read and steal his thoughts.

_Oh Nanase! You perv!_

"Breathe…"

Haruka still remained motionless, not breathing and gazing into those piercing green orbs that held all of his attention. The raven-haired male was faintly aware of gentle fingers brushing over his lower lip. Haruka parted his lips, still not drawing any breath.

Next thing that stopped functioning was Haruka's heart. He felt soft lips brushing against his own and he felt the _boy's _breath seeping into his system and Haruka finally remembered how to breathe. The raven-haired male pulled back and inhaled deeply, getting his systems up and running again.

"W-w-why?" Haruka blinked at the _perfection_ and the olive-haired male laughed loudly, wiping away a few tears.

"Well, if you don't breathe, I'll just have to breathe for two." The answer came naturally and Haruka found himself dumbstruck again. The raven-haired male's thoughts were racing and the only thing his mind was shouting.

_Fucking kiss me again!_

* * *

A few hours passed by achingly slowly for Haruka. They had played games in the basement and the _boy_ seemed to be perfectly comfortable in the basement. However, Haruka felt very hot and bothered. Having the _perfection_ splayed on top of your bed without wearing a shirt is torture. From time to time, Haruka was glad they took a break, he enjoyed peeking at the _male's_ perfect torso. Every muscle flexed as he picked up the controller and started mashing the buttons furiously. Haruka's eyes fluttered down towards the perfect hands that belonged to _him_. Vaguely, he wondered what else he could do with those hands…

"Ne Haru?"

"Yeah?" Haruka looked up and his eyes didn't reach further than the perfectly sculptured lips.

"Can you feed me that last berry? I'm kind of busy right now."

Haruka blinked and stared at the last berry that was being forever alone in the small bowl. He picked it up and shuffled closer towards the _boy_ with the blazing eyes. He offered the berry to the boy and a loud gasp escaped from Haruka's parted lips. The tips of his ears blazed as he felt the _boy_ softly suck his pointy finger. The friction was over before Haruka realised it but it was enough to make his southern regions twitch and burn.

_One day, I'll give you something else to suck._

**Hello people!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and that you are looking forward to the next. This is probably the last rated T chapter as the smut will begin when Makoto's stays the night :) *eyebrow wriggle***

**Sorry it took so long to update but I'm pretty sure I'll post the next chapter this weekend :)**

**Thank you all for the many reviews! It really inspires me to continue! That and 'Break your balance' of course, I've listened to it non-stop and people think I'm crazy for listening to the same song over and over again :p**

**Lots of love!**


	5. You & Me

_**You and Me**_

Haruka gazed at the olive-haired male as the latter was putting away the games they had been playing. Haruka didn't mean to stare but it seemed that his eyes would automatically track every movement that the olive-haired male would make.

"I'm so tired…" the _boy_ yawned loudly and when he stretched, Haruka gasped at the flexed muscles. The raven-haired male hated that his body would react to the _male's_ so strongly. It was something that Haruka tried to fend off but his body acted as it pleased and there was not a damn thing Haruka could do about it.

"Shall we get some sleep?"

Haruka looked up and nodded slowly and he scooted over to give the _perfection_ some room. Haruka felt flustered as he could feel heat radiating off of _his_ body.

"Now, tell me the real reason why you transformed your basement." The voice was determined yet Haruka could faintly make out that the _boy_ was smiling.

"I just felt like it…" Haruka said while he could feel the tips of his ears blaze.

"What are you feeling right now?"

Haruka gulped loudly and all he could feel was his blood rushing south and he groaned in frustration. Apparently, Haruka didn't even needed to be touched to feel extremely aroused.

"Nothing particular…" Haruka tried to sound calm and reserved but his shaky breath gave everything away.

"You're a bad liar Haru…" Haruka could feel _his_ gaze on his face and Haruka was glad the basement was plunged in darkness. If the _boy_ could see Haruka's blazing cheeks he would run for the hills.

"I'm not lying…" Haruka tried to protest but he was silenced by the perfectly smooth lips that belonged to the _perfection himself._ The raven-haired male felt his heart skip a few beats and he tried his best to control himself. Thoughts racing through his mind like crazy, would he get more tonight? Truth be told, Haruka was glad with the kiss but if there was even the slightest chance to get something _more…_

When the _boy_ pulled back, Haruka felt untouched. The raven-haired male tried to gauge _his_ mood but Haruka couldn't read him. It only worked the other way around and Haruka scolded himself for not possessing that same power.

* * *

"Just tell me the truth or do I have to torture it out of you?"

"Ma-ko-to…" Haruka finally whispered _his_ name and the olive-haired male groaned as his name was whispered softly yet in a very sexy manner.

"I'm still waiting…" Makoto said softly while he gazed at Haruka with blazing eyes. He had the raven-haired male exactly where he wanted him and he would get the truth from the boy no matter how far he would have to go.

"I swear, I just wanted some extra room." Haruka could feel Makoto gaze at him and Haruka felt exposed. He wasn't naked or anything but the gaze felt hot on his skin.

"_Have it your way… oh no wait, have it my way…"_

* * *

Haruka felt Makoto crawl on top of him and before he could utter something in protest, he felt strong lips pressed against his own. The kiss was violent and Haruka could feel Makoto's tongue part his lips. Makoto's tongue was delicious and Haruka was swept away in the slow and erotic dance that their tongues danced. Haruka could feel his head spinning and he knew that Makoto was in full control. This wasn't exactly how Haruka had wanted it to go, but right now, he would roll with _anything_ as long as it involved the _sexy one._

A loud moan escaped from Haruka's lips as he could feel Makoto's lips graze his earlobe. Haruka had no experience whatsoever so every touch sent hot flares throughout his whole body. Sure, he knew how it felt when he touched himself but having _his_ touch was mind-blowing. Haruka bit down on his lips as he tried to stifle the embarrassing sounds that tried to escape from his lips.

"I need to hear you." The whisper was soft and Haruka groaned involuntarily. He was under the spell of the olive-haired male and he couldn't escape and truth be told, he fucking didn't want to. He would remain in his basement forever if he could, marvelling when the _boy_ would grace him with touches.

Haruka cried out loudly as he felt Makoto softly bite down on one of his nipples. A surge of pleasure ran through Haruka's body as Makoto slowly licked the bud he had been teasing with his teeth. The raven-haired male clawed at the sheets and he felt his chest rise and fall quickly. All Haruka could hear was his own panting and he tried to ignore that flash of embarrassment. He didn't have long to feel embarrassment because he could feel Makoto suck the skin right next to his nipple. It send flares through Haruka's body and he could feel a flash of discomfort in his pants. He was rock hard and his tight boxers were clinging so tightly that it hurt.

Haruka bucked his hips involuntarily when he felt Makoto trace kisses lower and _lower…_ When Makoto dipped his tongue in Haruka's bellybutton, the raven-haired male saw stars. Makoto was teasing and pleasing him and the raven-haired male wondered whether it was just some cruel dream. However, when Haruka felt Makoto pull his boxers down, he knew this wasn't a dream. This was reality and damn, reality was finally showing its sexy head.

Haruka panted heavily as he clawed at the sheets harder than he had before. He anxiously awaited what Makoto would do and he screwed his eyes shut as he couldn't take the hot gaze that was shot at him.

"Ready to tell me the truth?" Makoto teased as he slowly stroked Haruka's prized attachment.

"I already told you…"

Makoto flicked out his tongue and swirled it around the tip of Haruka's rock hard jewel.

Haruka moaned loudly and he arched his back as he felt the a blazing rush surge through his whole body.

"I'm waiting…" Makoto teased yet again, lazily stroking Haruka's jewel.

"Makoto…" Haruka kept his eyes screwed shut as he felt pleasure cruise through his veins. He knew that Makoto would continue to tease him until he finally confessed. Could he really say he did it because he wanted to fuck Makoto until he couldn't walk straight anymore?

"This is getting boring…" Makoto said as he stopped touching Haruka altogether. Makoto thought it would be perfect to get Haruka close and then deprive him from his release. He promised he would torture him and Makoto always kept his promises.

"Please…" The plea was soft and arousing but Makoto shook his head softly. He was still waiting for the truth and he would let Haruka come if he had the answers he sought.

"Tell me…" Makoto was persistent and flicked out his tongue again to make Haruka moan and shudder.

"I can do this all night you know."

"Please, stop the teasing." Haruka pleaded and he tried to reach out to Makoto but the olive-haired male was sitting too far away.

"Tell me the truth then." Another flick of his tongue sent shivers through Haruka's body and Makoto knew the raven-haired male was close… so _close._

"Fine! I did it because I want to fuck you!" Haruka shouted and a loud moan followed his rage as he felt Makoto take his jewel in his mouth completely. The warm and tight confinement of Makoto's mouth was enough to send the raven-haired male off the edge, plunging into the land of pleasure.

* * *

Haruka tried to steady his breath but he failed miserably. His chest was going up and down rapidly and Haruka panted loudly while trying to collect his scattered thoughts. He had dreamed of this moment so many times and frankly, it exceeded all of his dreams. Haruka felt his eyes droop and he could feel Makoto's hot body pressed against his own.

Haruka gazed at the _perfection_ and he noticed that the _boy_ slowly licked his lips.

"About that fucking…"

**Hello lovelies!**

**Somehow, I find it hard to write smut parts so I do hope you enjoyed! I'm still improving my writing skill when it comes to that so please be patient with me :)**

**I do hope you enjoyed and that you are looking forward to the next chapter!**

**Lots of love!**


	6. Sexy and He knows it

_**Sexy and he knows it**_

Haruka's eyes fluttered open and he felt slightly disoriented. When he turned his head, he instantly knew where he was. _Oh right the basement._

He tried to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds but his body was telling him that it wasn't ready to get up just yet. When he faintly heard something snoring softly beside him, Haruka's eye flew open wide. He turned his head and he felt his entire body flare with warmth. He was entranced by the sight that was snoozing beside him. _Oh right, the sexy one._

Haruka couldn't keep himself from staring at the _boy_. The cute little nose, beautifully sculptured lips, sharp jawline, pulsing veins in his neck, a fucking sexy collarbone that was begging for Haruka's attention,…

Haruka groaned as his thoughts had made his body stir uncomfortably. The raven-haired male couldn't deny the growing bump in his boxer shorts anymore. Haruka closed his eyes and his mind brought him back to last night. If the raven-haired male tried hard enough, he could still feel Makoto's hands touch him in all the right places. Haruka noticed that he couldn't keep himself in control any longer and his hands slowly crept down over his torso, down towards his precious jewel.

Haruka tried not to shift too much or create too much noise. His hands softly rubbed his prized attachment and the raven-haired male bit on his lips to prevent himself from making too much noise. Haruka groaned as he let his hand slip under the waistband of his boxers. He arched his back slightly as his own touch _down there_.

"What are you up to?"

Haruka pulled his hand away and stared at the olive-haired male in horror. Had he awoken the _beautiful one?_

"N-nothing!" Haruka quickly lied and he turned on his side so that his back was facing Makoto.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Makoto softly rubbed Haruka's jewel and the raven-haired male let out a loud moan that he had been trying to supress the entire time he was playing with himself.

"Just stop okay, it's just because it's morning." Haruka said and he pushed Makoto's hand away. The raven-haired male felt embarrassed and he didn't need anything to fuel his embarrassment more. Enough was enough.

"Tch, fine." Makoto said with a flat tone and he rolled out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked as he turned around to look at the _God._

"Taking a shower, if you're not in the mood to play…" Makoto turned around and slipped out of his boxers. Haruka gasped loudly as he saw the naked_ beauty_ leave his basement. Haruka growled in frustration and draped his arm over his eyes. Why did he turn Makoto's offer down? He felt stupid for pushing Makoto away but wasn't this all going extremely fast? _Idiot._

* * *

The raven-haired male ignored the throbbing bump in his boxers and rolled out of the bed. He grabbed Makoto's shirt and pulled it over his head. He loved the fact that is was slightly too big. Haruka had always loved wearing Makoto's shirts and he could feel the _sexy one_ all around him. With a deep sigh, Haruka walked up the stairs and headed into his kitchen. He knew he was hungry but he vaguely wondered whether his _special appetite_ would be satisfied today as well.

The raven-haired male decided to make some toast without the almost obligatory mackerel because he knew the green-eyed male would be upset at the sight of fish in the morning. Haruka watched the toaster and he zoned out completely. Staring at the toaster wasn't that interesting but once again, his thoughts got the better of him. He could feel the certain spots on his body heat up, exactly those spots that Makoto touched last night. Vaguely, Haruka traced a finger over his neck and he wondered whether Makoto had left a mark on him last night. Not that the raven-haired male cared that much, he would totally love being marked by that _one boy._

Haruka jumped up a little as the two slices of bread shot out of the toaster. The boy placed them on a plate neatly and opened his fridge to grab a few eggs. Just when he reached out to grab the eggs, he felt strong hands snaking around his waist. Haruka could feel little drips of water wetting the shirt he was wearing.

* * *

"What are you up to?" Makoto asked softly while brushing his tender lips against Haruka's ear. The raven-haired male shivered as he tried to concentrate on the task he was trying to complete.

"Cooking breakfast." Haruka said with a flat and uninterested tone. He grabbed the eggs and wriggled out of Makoto's grip to set the eggs on the counter.

"Sounds boring, I thought you wanted to play." Makoto said as he grabbed the raven-haired male from behind yet again, this time with more force so that Haruka couldn't escape his grip anymore.

"No I don't want to play, I'm hungry." Haruka said while cracking the eggs into a bowl.

"Pity, I wouldn't have minded taking a shower together you know." This time, Makoto placed a kiss just below Haruka's left ear and the raven-haired male almost dropped the second egg he was holding.

"Well, I didn't feel like it, so let me be now." Haruka tried to wriggle again but this time, he knew he wouldn't win.

"Are you sure you're hungry?" Makoto asked teasingly and the raven-haired male could only gasp as he felt Makoto's tongue lick his earlobe.

"Yes." The reply was curt and he hoped it would be enough for Makoto to get the hint and stop the teasing.

"Hungry as in, for food or something else?"

"I-I-I don't know…" Haruka was flustered as he felt Makoto's hands travel towards his nipples to play a little yet soft game with them.

"Tell me, I'm curious." Makoto softly brushed his playmates and Haruka moaned loudly. He had lost control over his body and he cursed to himself slightly. Was it going to be like this for the rest of their lives? Makoto in total control of Haruka's body and mind?

"I'm hungry… for you." Haruka managed to say between moans and gasps as he tried to balance himself a little bit more by holding on to the counter.

"Let's do something about that then."

Makoto turned Haruka around and pressed his lips against Haruka's. The raven-haired male felt himself being lifted on top of the counter and he let himself being kissed and dragged into the land of pleasure. He would do anything to follow Makoto or to even keep up with him. Haruka nudged his tongue against Makoto's lips and the latter parted his lips and Haruka didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into that beautiful mouth.

Haruka could feel Makoto's strong arms around his waist and he yelped in surprise as he felt Makoto's lips nipping and biting at his collarbone.

"Haru?" Makoto asked after inspecting the beautiful mark that was left on Haruka's body.

Haruka wondered how Makoto was able to keep his calm composure. Haruka was already panting and practically begging for more with his oceanic eyes.

"Hmm?" was all Haruka could say as he looked at the olive-haired male with a smouldering gaze.

"_Let's do it in the kitchen."_

**Hello everybody!**

**So sorry it took so long to update but I've had a crazy week at school and I was so tired! I had so many meetings and it felt like I never really left the school at all. Staying so late and then returning so early again. Gah! Luckily the autumn break is coming up! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed and I really hope you're looking forward to some kitchen smut :p**

**Lots of love!**


	7. Touch My Body

_**Touch My Body**_

Haruka threw his head back in ecstasy as he felt Makoto's soft lips attack the sensitive skin of his neck. The raven-haired male tried to supress his moans but sometimes he couldn't help but whimper as Makoto relentlessly attacked his neck with soft kisses, nips, bites and rough kisses. Haruka had never imagined that Makoto was this good at being physical. The raven-haired male had never questioned Makoto and his love-life. Vaguely, Haruka wondered where Makoto got all of his experience from but he shrugged those thoughts away as a loud moan escaped his lips. He could feel Makoto's hard jewel against his own and Haruka tightened his grip around Makoto's waist.

"Eager huh?" Makoto said and Haruka could feel the olive-haired male grinning against his chest.

"Stop teasing me." Haruka growled softly as he pushed Makoto away a little, but not too much.

"I thought you liked being teased, I didn't hear you complain?" Makoto said while winking at the raven-haired male and Makoto chuckled as he saw Haruka's cheeks flush bright pink.

"Makoto?" Haruka asked softly as he locked his hands behind Makoto's neck.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you… uhm…" Haruka felt his cheeks heat up more and he averted his gaze towards the toaster that still held the two pieces of bread.

"Does that even matter? You're kind of killing the mood right now." Makoto said and he wriggled out of Haruka's grip.

* * *

Haruka felt bereft and he wanted Makoto to keep his promise of doing something hot and sexy in the kitchen. The raven-haired male slipped off the counter and grabbed Makoto's hand and he squeezed it tightly. When Makoto turned around he could see the blazing eyes of the raven-haired male and a sexy smile formed on his face. Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's and they were soon lost in a sensual kiss, gasps escaping from their locked lips.

"Much better." Makoto panted between kisses and he gazed hungrily at the raven-haired male.

Haruka shivered as he felt the hot gaze of the _perfection_ on his body and he wondered whether he would ever get the opportunity to tease Makoto instead of being teased himself.

"Close your eyes." Makoto instructed and Haruka complied willingly, letting Makoto guide him until he could feel the counter against his back again. With one swift movement, Haruka was sitting on the counter again and he dared to peek slightly but he was rewarded with a nudge in his side.

"Now, sit still and keeps those eyes closed, I've got a surprise for you." Makoto's voice was sexy and laced with something very promising and arousing. Haruka shivered and he tried his best to keep his eyes shut. It was hard because he heard all sorts of sounds around him and it was making the raven-haired male very anxious. Haruka was glad to notice that his hearing had gotten considerably better now that his eyes were closed. He could vaguely hear his freezer open and he wondered what Makoto would need from the freezer. Haruka was sick of waiting but he was also afraid to do something against the 'rules.'

"Are you almost done?" Haruka asked softly as he tried his very best to keep still.

"Are you that anxious? Geez, I knew you could be impatient but haven't I taught you that good things take time?"

Haruka could hear the teasing tone in Makoto's voice and the raven-haired male huffed in exasperation. He had learnt a lot of things from Makoto and sometimes it was embarrassing that Makoto acted like his personal coach in life-lessons.

Haruka gasped softly as he could feel Makoto's hot breath dancing over his neck. He waited for Makoto's touch but when that didn't happen, the raven-haired male felt slightly annoyed.

"What are you waiting for?" Haruka asked with a flat tone and he dared to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he could see the lust in Makoto's eyes and Haruka thought it was all worth it.

"You're a very bad boy you know that? Defying my orders." Makoto growled softly and Haruka gasped as felt Makoto push his legs open.

"Close them, or do I have to blindfold you?" Makoto said while using his tongue to tease Haruka's earlobe.

* * *

The raven-haired male closed his eyes and leaned into Makoto's touch. He felt his whole body heat up as Makoto teased him with his expert tongue. Haruka shivered as he felt Makoto take off his T-shirt. He moaned softly as he felt Makoto's fingers tease his nipples. Haruka found it hard to keep his eyes closed, but he did have to admit that every touch felt so much better when you couldn't see it coming.

"W-what?" Haruka moaned softly as he felt a very cold sensation hit one of his nipples. It took him a little while to figure out that Makoto had an ice cube in his mouth and the cold sensation sent shivers through Haruka's entire body. The raven-haired male felt extremely hot and the coolness was welcome and very arousing. Haruka grabbed the counter and he could feel the blood rushing from his hands, he tried to remain calm but he simply couldn't when Makoto was teasing him so badly.

Haruka was relieved to feel Makoto's cool lips against his own. Haruka deepened the kiss and when he was about to softly moan he felt the ice cube being thrusted into his warm mouth. He gently sucked on the cube and he hummed appreciatively.

"I'll let you suck on something else tonight." Makoto whispered in Haruka's ear and the raven-haired male gasped at such erotic words. He wondered how Makoto was able to say such things. It was so un-Makoto and yet so very arousing and erotic. Haruka was flustered because he was still being teased and yet Makoto was already saying things about tonight. The raven-haired male felt his head spinning and he cried out softly as he felt Makoto softly nibble on one of his nipples.

Haruka loved feeling Makoto's hands travel all over his naked torso. He gasped every time Makoto used his nails to scratch his sensitive skin. Haruka's breath hitched as he felt Makoto's lips trail soft kisses down his torso. He knew it wouldn't take Makoto very long until he reached the prized attachment that was tucked neatly in Haruka's shorts. Haruka moaned softly as he felt Makoto nudge his jewel with his nose. Haruka swallowed the ice cube and panted heavily, anxiously waiting for Makoto's next move.

* * *

He heard a rustling sound and then he could feel Makoto yank off his shorts. Haruka shivered as he felt a cool sensation spreading across his bum from sitting on the counter. Normally, Haruka would feel very embarrassed for being naked in front of the _perfection_ but since he had his eyes closed, well he didn't have time to feel flustered.

A loud moan escaped from Haruka's lips as he could feel Makoto pump his rock hard jewel. Haruka rested his head on Makoto's shoulder and he breathed out heavily, letting his arousal spread throughout his body. The raven-haired male bit softly in Makoto's shoulder and the olive-haired male let out a sexy growl that spiked Haruka's hotness even more.

"M-m-mako…" Haruka breathed in between moans and gasps.

"Feeling hot Haru-chan?" Makoto teased and he stopped the torturing movements with his hand. Haruka was glad that the teasing stopped even though his body was screaming for some release.

"Very…" Haruka panted and he threw his head back when Makoto teased his jewel some more. Before Haruka could fully grasp what was going on, he moaned loudly and arched his back. He could feel Makoto's warm mouth around his prized attachment, but there was something more, something cool. Haruka's chest went up and down so fast that the raven-haired male had a very hard time trying to control his breathing. He was left at Makoto's mercy and he just knew that Makoto wasn't going to stop.

Haruka felt the ice cube hit the tip of his jewel and a loud groan was Haruka's response and he felt like he was getting really close. Haruka gripped the counter as hard as he could and he knew he couldn't hold back anymore. He cried out Makoto's name as he felt his orgasm shake his body like never before.

Only when Haruka was slightly in control of his breathing, did he open his eyes to gaze at the _beauty _that was still enticingly close to his jewel. Haruka wondered why Makoto had a wicked gleam in his eyes but when Makoto uttered the following words, Haruka knew exactly why the _boy_ was smirking at him.

"_Best breakfast ever."_

**Hello everybody!**

**I actually really don't have an excuse to write these kind of smut scenes :p However, I do hope you enjoyed it! I also hope you're looking forward to the next chapter!**

**PS: This story will have more plot as I continue this gradually, it will probably involve Makoto's ex as well :) **

**Thank you all so much for the many favs/follows and reviews! :D**

**Lots of love!**


	8. Come to Me

_**Come to Me**_

Haruka sighed loudly as he walked into the locker rooms of the school. Normally, Haruka would never be annoyed that he had a swim practice, but today was not one of his best days. The raven-haired male felt his cheeks heat up as his thoughts dragged him towards the hot and delicious memories of the morning. He had loved every single moment with the _perfection_ but something was bugging Haruka and it made him aggravated. With a few swift movements, Haruka was stripped of his clothes and he was ready to swim. Perhaps a really good and especially long soak would be just the thing he needed right now. Haruka slammed his locker shut and looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked like the same person except… _something had changed._

With another deep sigh escaping from his lips, he left the locker room and when he looked at the pool his mouth dropped open rather ungracefully. How could he ever think that he would be able to not stare at _that boy!_ Haruka's oceanic eyes gazed at Makoto and the raven-haired male felt his entire body radiate heat. Small water drops were glistening on Makoto's perfect body as he was splashing the loud and slightly annoying blonde. Haruka was mesmerized by Makoto and the raven-haired male didn't even realise that his breathing had stopped. Nothing seemed to work anymore and all Haruka could do was stare.

Haruka felt a sharp pain on his temple and he stared at the ground with blank eyes. He could see Nagisa's goggles at his feet and he just knew that the blonde had thrown them at him. He picked them up and eyed them with a very bored and slightly angry expression.

"Was that even necessary?" Haruka muttered as he threw the goggles back at the blonde.

"You were acting weird!" Nagisa chatted loudly and Haruka rolled his eyes. When would he just be able to have a normal and quiet practice?

Haruka did something he usually never does, he sat by the edge of the pool and only placed his legs in the water. Nagisa eyed him with a very suspicious look because Haruka's normally always the first to be soaked in the water.

"Something wrong?" Nagisa asked with worried eyes as he reached the raven-haired male.

"No." the reply was curt and Haruka averted his gaze towards something irrelevant. He needed to stop staring at Makoto and the best way to do that was to look at anything but _him._

"Are you sick?" Nagisa asked and he pressed his wet palm against Haruka's forehead.

"The fuck Nagisa, leave me alone!" Haruka slapped Nagisa's hand away and the blonde looked a bit hurt but Haruka couldn't really care, not today at least. His body was still packed with sexual frustration and there was an extra weight added since this morning. For the first time, Haruka wondered about Makoto's love life and that frightened him. He only wanted to be with Makoto for his physical needs and so far, everything had been…_perfect!_

* * *

Haruka sighed deeply and lifted himself up. He walked over to the other edge of the pool and finally dove in, immersing himself in the one thing that could always calm him down, no matter what. When the cool water was gracefully cradling his body, he felt all the tension leave his body. He would deal with Makoto's 'shady' past later on. Practice was rather okay except for the fact that Nagisa was in a very playful and irritating mood. In the beginning, Nagisa had only bugged Rei but when the blonde persistently clung to Makoto, Haruka had had enough.

With one swift movement, Haruka hoisted himself up from the pool. He never left the pool early but he just didn't feel like hanging around his teammates anymore. His thoughts had been constantly reminding him of Makoto and that damn sexy body of his. Even swimming wasn't tiring enough to keep his mind from replaying delicious and arousing memories. Haruka felt like he was on fire and he needed to take a very cold shower to soothe himself. He could feel everybody gazing at him as he left the poolside. _Right!_

Haruka opened his locker and he reached inside to grab his towel. The raven-haired male was startled when he saw a strong hand close the locker with a very loud bang. Haruka blinked a few times and it didn't take him very long to realise that the lean and perfect hand belonged to _him._ The raven-haired male sighed deeply but he remained motionless to see what Makoto would do next. Haruka's breath hitched as he felt Makoto's wet, strong and very hot torso against his back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Makoto whispered softly in Haruka's ear and the latter shivered as Makoto's breath tickled his skin.

"Home." Haruka replied curtly as he tried to sound as bored and uninterested as possible. Haruka could only hope that Makoto didn't see the true feelings that were flowing through Haruka's body.

"Why? Weren't you having fun?" Makoto purred softly and with a swift flick of his tongue, he made Haruka moan softly and the raven-haired male knew he was lost. It took him only a few seconds to regain his composure and he brushed Makoto off of him and he turned around. Haruka's body shivered as his naked back was now pressed against the very cold metal lockers. The raven-haired male tried to control his breathing and he was struggling to keep that sparkle out of his eyes. He knew that once he locked eyes with Makoto, everything would take a turn for the worse. Well, perhaps not worse because he wanted Makoto every way he could have him, _right now…_

"What's bothering you?" Makoto asked softly as he tilted Haruka's chin up lightly, hoping he could steal a glance of Haruka's oceanic eyes.

"Nothing." Haruka bit out and he turned his head and gazed to the left, effectively shutting Makoto out of his mind. If only his shivering body would cooperate and act uninterested as well.

"You're still a very bad liar, Haru." Makoto chuckled softly and the last thing that Haruka needed was the _perfection_ making fun of him.

Haruka didn't bother to answer because his cheeks were already doing that just fine. He felt them heat up and he tried to order his body to stop sending out the wrong signals. When would he finally be in control over his body when Makoto was near?

"Want me to torture you again?" Makoto whispered softly and Haruka gasped involuntarily. His mind was filled with memories of their first fun in his basement and those words were enough to fully arouse Haruka and the raven-haired male felt his body screaming for Makoto's attention.

Haruka didn't need to answer with words because as soon as he felt those delicious yet tormenting lips, he was lost in the world of pleasure. His hands pulled Makoto closer until their bodies were firmly pressed together. It didn't even occur to Haruka that someone could walk in and see them like this. Haruka closed his eyes and let Makoto lead him away to a place where his steaming thoughts were allowed. Haruka softly bit on Makoto's lower lip and the olive-haired male gasped and moaned softly. The raven-haired male was a bit surprised when he heard those sounds. They must have been the most sexy sounds he has ever heard in his life and he would do damn near anything to hear Makoto moan and gasp again.

* * *

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Practice isn't over yet!"

Haruka pushed Makoto back slightly but the olive-haired male kept his forehead pressed against Haruka's. The raven-haired male was almost drowning in those lustful eyes and he couldn't wait to be alone with Makoto later on.

"Shall we stay behind after practice? Have some extra fun in the pool?"

Before Haruka could even answer, Makoto walked away, leaving Haruka still reeling and panting behind in the locker room. It took Haruka a few minutes to regain his usual uninterested composure and he headed out towards the pool again. He earned a few glares from Gou but he just shrugged them off. He had something to look forward to and nothing or no one could sour his good mood right now. Makoto's promise kept repeating itself in Haruka's hazy mind and he couldn't wait for practice to be over.

Haruka was peacefully floating in the water when his moment was rudely disturbed. He blinked a few times and was met with Nagisa's smiling face. The raven-haired male rolled his eyes in exasperation and he pushed Nagisa off of him.

"Why don't you ever want to play in the water Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked with such a wide grin that Haruka wondered whether Nagisa's face would ever crack into tiny pieces.

Haruka didn't bother to answer because he had no answer. He only did what he wanted to do when he was in the water and that was that to be honest. He didn't have a reason to not play with a ball or any other stupid game that Nagisa usually came up with. Haruka shrugged and his bored expression made Nagisa laugh loudly.

The blonde swam away and with a few swift movements he left the poolside with Rei. Haruka gazed at them as they walked away and the raven-haired male let himself float yet again, embracing the wonderful feel of the water. This time, his moment of utter tranquillity was disturbed by someone that Haruka could never be mad at. Haruka's eyes fluttered open and he was met with a soft yet sexy smile and that meant only one thing.

Haruka let himself be guided by Makoto and he soon felt the cool wall of the pool against his back.

"Is it true that you never want to play games in the pool?" Makoto purred and Haruka was entranced by the _beauty_ in front of him.

"Depends on the game and the players…" Haruka said softly as he cast his gaze to some random point behind Makoto.

"What type of game would you like to play then?" Makoto teased and Haruka's body tensed as he felt Makoto's strong hands grip his waist.

"You're the creative one." Haruka said with a blank tone in hopes of disguising the lust that was laced in his voice.

"_I think I know the perfect game for the two of us."_

**Hello people!**

**So sorry it took so long to update, work is taking up all of my time! I do hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter! Thanks again to everyone for all the love and support!**

**Lots of love!**


	9. Turn Me On

_**Turn Me On**_

Haruka was utterly lost as he had no control over his mind nor _his_ body. It was supposed to be his body but whenever Makoto was near, Haruka didn't have a body of his own anymore. Everything belonged to Makoto and every pore listened and acted solely on the things that Makoto did to _him. _Shivers and tingles were rushing through his body as he felt Makoto's thumb trace small circles over one of his nipples. A small moan escaped his lips and he could feel Makoto grin against the skin of his neck.

"I thought you didn't like playing games," the olive-haired male teased as he softly pinched the nipple he was toying with.

"Depends," Haruka panted between breaths as he tried to remain in some sort of control. Who was he kidding though, he was once again left in the very capable hands of the _beauty_.

"On?" Makoto teased a bit further, biting down on Haruka's collarbone, earning himself some more gasps and moans.

"Do we have to talk right now?" Haruka asked while arching his back slightly, pushing his body against Makoto's firmly.

"I suppose not," Makoto said with a smug smile but Haruka didn't give the olive-haired male that much time to look that smug. He firmly pressed his lips against Makoto's, nudging his tongue roughly in hopes of getting a quick access. Haruka took the liberty of properly exploring Makoto's mouth and the raven-haired male felt hot and bothered in all the right places. He had never imagined that being physical with Makoto was this good. Of course, Haruka could have guessed that everything that Makoto does is good but he had no clue that it would be that _good._

"You're always so eager," Makoto mused as he smiled against Haruka's soft lips.

"It's your fault," Haruka panted as he pressed his smooth lips against Makoto's neck to taste a drop of water that was trickling down.

"Why is that my fault?" Makoto chuckled as he closed his eyes to enjoy the feather-light kisses Haruka was placing against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"You seduced me," Haruka grinned as he let his lean fingers play with Makoto's nipples, electing a sharp moan from the olive-haired male. Haruka finally felt like he had some sort of control over the _beauty _with the wicked gleaming eyes.

"Excuse me, I seduced you? You're the one that turned his basement into some sort of 'fucking-room'!" Makoto retorted with a sexy yet very mischievous grin.

"Shut up," Haruka whined as he clawed at Makoto's back when he felt strong lips pressed against his collarbone.

"Make me," Makoto teased as he looked at the love-bite that he left behind on Haruka.

"Take me," Haruka said bluntly, finally vocalizing his true desires and all the olive-haired male could do was gape at the words that were just uttered by Haruka. Not in a million years, did Makoto actually think that Haruka would ask for such a thing. Sure he had his fun teasing the raven-haired male but Makoto wasn't entirely sure whether taking the next step was a very good idea. Hadn't they already risked quite a lot with their sexual activities?

"Not in the pool," Makoto said while trying to supress the urge to just take Haruka right here and right now. He knew that it would take some time and he was going to make Haruka enjoy every second of it and he would prolong it for as long as possible. Normally, Makoto wouldn't mind a quickie but given it would be the first time with Haruka…

"Why not?" Haruka asked while licking his lips seductively. The raven-haired male wondered whether Makoto was actually ever flustered by anything that he did but when he saw Makoto blushing, he had the answer he was looking for. He was glad that he did have some sort of power over the olive-haired male.

"Wouldn't want to soil the water," Makoto said grinning. All too soon, Makoto left the pool effectively leaving a very hot and sexy Haruka behind. Haruka gazed as the _perfection_ left the pool and he pouted slightly. Truth be told, Haruka wouldn't mind doing _it_ in the water, it would almost seem like a dream. With a deep sigh he hoisted himself up and left the pool as well. With a last glance at the beautiful mass of water, he walked into the locker room.

* * *

This time, he did manage to get everything he needed from his locker. Haruka felt a bit untouched as he appeared to be all alone. He could vaguely hear showers running but Haruka's mind was filled with other thoughts. He grabbed his things on auto-pilot and headed straight into the showers. He tried not to think about Makoto but he failed miserably. Ever since that fateful day that he started thinking of Makoto in a sexual way, the olive-haired male had always been on his mind. Not always in a sexual way but it seemed as if Haruka couldn't shake him off anymore. He didn't mind it though, who wouldn't want to have Makoto running around in his mind?

Haruka closed his eyes and relished the soothing water cascading over his face. He felt calm even though he still had a very serious problem brewing in his pants. He wondered whether he should ask Makoto to come over later tonight. Would he come if he asked? Haruka growled as his mind told himself that he might come off as being really pushy and persistent. The raven-haired male slammed his fist into the wall out of sheer frustration. Was is just frustration that Makoto wasn't by his side or was it all the sexual frustration that had been building up ever since he got up?

Haruka pressed his forehead against the cold tiles of the shower wall and he sighed deeply. He jumped up a little when he felt two strong hands grip his waist firmly. He didn't need to bother to ask who was standing behind because he already knew. He had grown so used to the touch of _those_ hands and he knew he couldn't miss it anymore.

"What are you doing here," Haruka asked softly as he tried to sound uninterested.

"You looked like a kicked puppy when I left you earlier so I came to make it up to you," Makoto purred softly as he licked Haruka's earlobe seductively.

"Tch," Haruka clicked his tongue in aggravation but he soon had a really hard time to supress a gasp of pleasure as he felt Makoto rub his jewel softly yet insistently.

"Just enjoy the ride, Haru," Makoto purred once more, effectively touching Haruka in the right place to earn himself more of those delicious sounds. Haruka never was much of a talker but when it came to moaning and gasping, Makoto wasn't sure if there was anyone that sounded more sexy than the raven-haired male.

Haruka gasped softly as Makoto found his way under his swimming pants, rubbing his jewel softly. Haruka didn't imagine that Makoto would join him in the shower and then start playing another game. He let Makoto do as he pleased because it was too good to say no. Haruka was glad that he could keep his warm forehead pressed against the cold tiles. Makoto slowly peeled Haruka's swimming pants off and the raven-haired male was standing in the shower naked. The cascade of water down his body felt wonderful and it sent more tingles throughout his already shivering mess of a body. With every stroke that Makoto gave him, Haruka became more flustered and he had trouble biting down all the moans and gasps that were bubbling in his throat.

"It's okay, Nagisa and Rei already left," Makoto said as he harshly sucked down on the back on Haruka's neck. Makoto grinned as he finally heard the full potential of Haruka's sexy sounds.

"M-m-makoto, I cannot…" Haruka gasped as he leaned his head back, resting the back of his head against Makoto's broad shoulder. All of sexual tension in his body was quickly reaching its peak and if Makoto didn't stop soon…

However, Makoto didn't stop at all, he only stroked Haruka faster, adding more passion in his strokes. The loud mewl of Haruka sent shivers down his own spine. Hearing Haruka come was such a turn on and he couldn't wait to get the raven-haired male into the basement.

"You're such a turn on, you know?" Makoto gazed at Haruka with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Really, are you coming over later tonight?" Haruka asked between his harsh breaths.

"Don't know yet, I'm meeting someone," Makoto said with a warm smile as he brushed Haruka's bangs out of the raven-haired male's eyes.

"_Who?"_

**Hello everybody!**

**How's everybody doing? I hope this little hot chapter was able to keep the autumn chill away at least for a little while :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**PS: I'm also writing a lot of one-shots that I'll post sooner or later :) If you have any suggestions or just a pairing that you'd like to read about, please let me know. If no one stops me, I'll just end up writing everything about Haruka and Makoto(God I love them) :p**

**Lots of love!**


	10. Jealousy

_**Jealousy**_

Haruka found himself all alone in his basement. He was sprawled on top of his bed, inhaling the delicious scent that belonged to a very sexy boy. Haruka let his mind flutter towards sexy and arousing thoughts and a low growl escaped from his throat. He was a little bummed that Makoto couldn't come over later tonight as he was meeting someone else.

The raven-haired male wondered who he was meeting and Haruka felt a sensation that was rather alien to him run through his body. Haruka had never minded the fact that Makoto hung out with other people but now that they had this physical connection, Haruka wanted the olive-haired male to himself. He thought that sharing was not caring and Haruka never liked to share anyway except when he could share something with Makoto.

He turned around restlessly and glanced at the clock that was standing on the bedside table. It was only seven in the evening and Haruka was bored out of his mind. He could use some company right now. Not just any kind of company though, he yearned for the hot and sexy kind.

With one swift movement, Haruka swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He wondered what kind of activity he could do to become tired enough to sleep. He decided that a good run would be the best course of action.

* * *

A cool breeze hit Haruka's face and he jogged down the stone steps. He didn't bother to glance at Makoto's house because he knew he wasn't there anyway. Haruka could already feel his heartbeat pick up as he jogged towards the promenade. Haruka tried his best to outrun Makoto's shadow but he failed miserably. He really wanted to know who the olive-haired male was hanging out with. He also disliked the fact that Makoto didn't want to tell him, they usually never kept secrets from each other. Haruka growled and he picked up his pace in hopes of erasing Makoto from his mind even if it's only for a few minutes.

* * *

Half an hour later, Haruka sat on a small bench and stared at the ocean. He had been running like a madman and he deemed it a good time to take a small break. He inhaled the salty air and he felt calm and at peace. He was actually proud that he was able to not think of Makoto for a total of 5 minutes and 36 seconds, yes he kept count! He grinned at his lousy thoughts and stared into the clear water once more. The ocean may scare Makoto but to Haruka, there was nothing more beautiful. Haruka placed his hand on his growling tummy and decided to get take-out from the town. He got up and jogged lightly towards the shopping street. He didn't particularly pay attention to his surroundings but something did manage to catch his eye.

A few metres away, he could clearly see Makoto sitting at a table with a cup of ice cream in his hand. Haruka felt like a stalker but he wondered who was sitting opposite of Makoto but from his current position he could not see the person. He wondered whether he should go a bit closer but he hesitated since he didn't want Makoto to catch him staring like that. His actions would never cause any harm to their friendship but it might mean the end of their physical relationship. Haruka glanced around and he thought of a plan to get closer without getting noticed.

Haruka's eyes widened in shock as he saw that Rin was Makoto's mystery date. The raven-haired male noticed that his body was burning with a certain amount of anger. He didn't know why he was upset with it so much. Was it because he knew that Rin was fucking sexy? Was it because Rin always got everything that he wanted and moreover whenever he wanted it?

Haruka growled to himself and tried to leave because he had seen enough. Somehow, his mind willed him to move but his body didn't listen. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but they did seem to be enjoying themselves. Haruka tried to tell himself that he was looking too much into this but he couldn't shake that irritating feeling of jealousy.

Haruka gaped as he saw Rin wiping away some ice cream off Makoto's lips. The raven-haired male felt his lips twitch in frustration and he decided that he had tormented himself enough now. He didn't need to hear Makoto say that Rin was his ex because Haruka already put one and one together. The raven-haired male turned on his heel and ran away as far and as fast as he could.

Haruka tried to comprehend why it had hurt so much so see those two together. He figured that it would be a waste of time to try and figure out his feelings. That would simply take too much effort and Haruka was not in the mood. He ran back home and when he passed Makoto's house he felt another stab of jealousy in his heart. He never felt jealous but now he couldn't seem to shake that feeling off. He growled as he entered his house, he needed something to focus on.

* * *

He wondered whether Nagisa was still awake and willing to come over to get drunk or something. Haruka usually never felt the need to drink but right now, he would do anything. He picked up his neglected cell phone and noticed he had a text message from the olive-haired male. Haruka bit his lip and decided to read it anyway, just to see what Makoto wanted to talk about.

_Hey Haru,_

_My date is already over so I was wondering whether it was okay for me to come over and pick up things where we left them earlier. What do you say? Want to play a little game with me?_

* * *

Haruka couldn't believe what he read. How could Makoto act like nothing was wrong? How in the world would it be okay to first meet his ex and then have some physical fun with the raven-haired male. Haruka huffed in exasperation and decided to ignore the message completely. He didn't need Makoto right now, not now, not ever!

Haruka flicked through his contacts and just when he was about to call Nagisa, he heard his doorbell ring. He sighed deeply and decided to check who would want to grace him with a visit. While walking towards the door, Haruka noticed that it had begun to rain heavily so he figured that Nagisa probably didn't want to come over anyway because of the weather. Haruka's mood took another plunge towards freezing and with a very disinterested look, he opened his front door.

Haruka tried his best to not gape at the person that was standing outside. The person was soaked and his shirt was sticking to his body, effectively showing off that perfect and sexy body. Haruka tilted his head slightly, unsure of what to say or do at the moment.

"Can I come in, I'm getting kind of wet," Makoto said with a grin on his face.

Haruka wondered whether slamming the door in Makoto's face was a good idea but he decided against it. He stepped aside to let the very wet yet very sexy olive-haired male in.

"What are you doing here," Haruka asked with a flat tone, eyes gazing at the boy with the emerald eyes.

"You didn't answer me so I decided to come check whether you were still alive," Makoto winked and Haruka simply rolled his eyes out of sheer frustration. Haruka felt very alive at the moment, however, he wasn't exactly thrilled right now.

"Whatever," Haruka muttered as he walked upstairs to grab a towel for Makoto.

When the raven-haired male came back downstairs he noticed that Makoto had already taken off his wet shirt. Haruka threw the towel at the _sexy one_ and busied himself in the kitchen. He didn't want to be caught staring because he was still upset with the olive-haired male. It was one thing to keep secrets but when the secret was so big, Haruka felt like he was betrayed. Why hadn't Makoto just been honest with him in the first place?

"Something wrong," Makoto asked while trying to look into Haruka's eyes. It was hard though because Haruka kept looking everywhere but at Makoto.

"No," he bit out and he poured the tea into the respective cups sitting on the counter. He shoved one towards Makoto and took his own with a swift movement. He knew that Makoto was gazing at him but Haruka was determined to keep Makoto away because he knew he was lost the moment that Makoto would touch him.

"You always tell me everything," Makoto said while shooting a warm smile at Haruka. The raven-haired male simply rolled his eyes again and he sat down on his couch. He would've told Makoto what was bothering him but because Makoto wasn't being honest himself, Haruka decided to keep this a secret as well. Like he would ever admit that he was jealous of Rin of all people!

* * *

Makoto sat next to Haruka but the raven-haired male continued to stoically ignore the _sexy one_. The olive-haired male crinkled his nose as he thought of some way to lift Haruka's spirits up because this was getting boring and frustrating. Makoto never liked it when he was ignored and when Haruka ignored him, all Hell would break loose.

The olive-haired male placed his cup of tea next to Haruka's on the table. He knew only one way to make Haruka talk and he licked his lips seductively. Makoto pounced on Haruka and within seconds he had the raven-haired male pinned beneath him on the sofa. Haruka still refused to look at him but Makoto wasn't going to give up without a fight, a _sexy _fight that is.

Makoto ground his groin against Haruka's and Makoto was pleased to hear a small gasp coming from the raven-haired male.

"_Ready to play a little game?"_

**Hello everyone!**

**So sorry it took so long to update but I'm planning on writing a lot during my autumn break :D I hope you enjoyed this slightly 'emotional' chapter and I hope that you are looking forward to the next update :)**

**I hope everybody is feeling fine :D**

**Lots of love!**


	11. Danger Zone

_**Danger Zone**_

A low growl escaped from Haruka's throat as he felt Makoto violently kiss and nip at the sensitive skin of his neck. At first he had tried to fight off the olive-haired male since he was not in the mood at all anymore but now that he was being teased and pleased…

Haruka still tried to gaze at anything but the olive-haired male and he was pleased that he was actually pissing Makoto off. He wondered how long it would take before the olive-haired male would make a snarky comment. Haruka gasped as he felt the familiar sting of pain and pleasure spark from his neck. He closed his eyes and let Makoto do as a he pleased because he didn't have the strength to fight back.

"The fuck is wrong with you," Makoto bit down on Haruka's neck and the raven-haired male yelped and screamed because it actually hurt this time.

"I can ask you the same, get the fuck off of me," Haruka dragged his hands free from Makoto's grip and he shoved the olive-haired male back on the couch.

"Why are you being like this, you're just lying there," Makoto sounded fierce and upset but Haruka wasn't really impressed, not at all even.

Haruka didn't even bother to reply because then he would have to admit why he wasn't fully enjoying the physical attention he was receiving. He simply stared outside to gaze at the raindrops that were attacking his window. It was stormy outside and Haruka actually enjoyed hearing the wind howl fiercely and the raindrops pelt down against his windows. He also loved the smell of rain in the air and if he were alone right now, he would probably go outside and let himself get soaked.

Haruka got up and walked past Makoto, he didn't care what the olive-haired male thought. He opened his front door and stepped out into the downpour. He closed his eyes and let the water drops take him away to a place where he could feel at ease. He was vaguely aware that Makoto was standing behind him but he tried to ignore his friend.

"You shouldn't be outside in this weather, you'll get sick," Makoto purred in Haruka's ear and the latter shivered from the close proximity of his friend.

"You shouldn't be outside either then," Haruka replied softly. Whenever Makoto would treat him in his usual gentleness, Haruka found it hard to stay mad at him. Haruka felt Makoto's strong hands on his waist and Haruka leaned his head back to let it rest on Makoto's shoulder. Haruka noticed that Makoto hadn't put on his shirt before stepping outside. Haruka turned around and finally gazed at Makoto for the first time that evening. His body was glistening under the moonlight and little rain drops deftly made their way down his naked torso. Haruka swallowed thickly as he took in the beautiful sight of the olive-haired male. His anger fit was long forgotten when he was greeted with a warm smile. Perhaps he had overreacted slightly, however, he would still get to the bottom of everything in the morning. Right now, the raven-haired male had different plans. He softly pressed his lips against Makoto's and he could faintly taste the sweetness of rain drops. Haruka locked his hands behind Makoto's neck and the kiss slowly turned into a dance of passion and lust. Their tongues swirled around each other in perfect synchronisation like they haven't been doing anything else for the past few years. The kiss was perfect and it left them both panting and gasping for breath. Their gazes locked and they both knew what would happen next.

* * *

Makoto took Haruka's hand and he led the raven-haired male back inside. With a rough push, Makoto pinned Haruka against the back of the front door. Makoto let his hands slide over the wet T-shirt that clung to Haruka's torso. The olive-haired male gazed at the perfectly toned muscles and he licked his lips in anticipation. Haruka blinked at Makoto with a hazy gaze and he tilted his head slightly, waiting for Makoto to make the next move. It didn't take Makoto that long because with a few tugs and pulls, he had effectively stripped Haruka from his wet T-shirt. Haruka could feel his lips burn with anticipation and he didn't wait for Makoto. He launched himself at the olive-haired male and lazily pressed his lips against those of the boy he deemed to be _perfect._ Their kiss was lazy and sloppy but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered is the harsh breathing of lust that was shared between them. Makoto let his hands travel down Haruka's bare back until he reached the spot he was looking for. He squeezed Haruka's behind firmly and the raven-haired male took the hint immediately. He let himself be lifted and he swung his legs around Makoto's waist firmly. Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's neck and decided that he was also allowed to brand the beautiful boy. A few hard sucks and nips later, Haruka was quite pleased with himself.

"I might have to punish you for that you know," Makoto teased Haruka's lobe with his tongue and he could feel the raven-haired male shiver in his hands. He would do anything to turn Haruka into a shivering mess and he was well on his way to reach that goal.

"Really, I'm not going to stop you," Haruka teased back and licked Makoto's lips teasingly. Haruka wondered why Makoto was able to bring out a side of him that Haruka didn't even know he had.

Makoto chuckled softly before coaxing Haruka into another deep and passionate kiss. The olive-haired male wasted no time in parting Haruka's lip so that he could explore that delicious mouth thoroughly. Haruka rolled his hips slightly so that their groins were pressed together firmly and the raven-haired male smiled when he noticed the small gasp coming from the olive-haired male.

"Eager huh," Haruka teased and he couldn't hide his amused smirk any longer. He was glad that Makoto could also be flustered from time to time.

"Shut up," Makoto replied with a smirk and he placed a soft kiss right under Haruka's right ear.

Makoto carried the raven-haired male downstairs into their beloved basement. The road towards the basement was hard and Makoto found it hard to focus because he could feel Haruka tease his neck with soft kisses, licks and nips.

"I'm going to drop you if you don't stop," Makoto said while trying to stifle a moan because Haruka had found the most sensitive part of his neck.

Haruka didn't stop the teasing and Makoto was determined to make the boy beg for it when they reached the basement. That would seem like a proper punishment and Makoto grinned because he could already picture a very aroused Haruka begging for more and more. Makoto kicked the door to the basement open and he threw Haruka on the bed. The raven-haired male simply gazed at him with a look that screamed for _it._

* * *

"You look really hot right now," Makoto purred as he turned on the small light that was attached to the bed post. Makoto wasn't lying because damn Haruka looked as sexy as ever. His damp hair was clinging to his forehead and when he did that little shake, Makoto was ready pass out. There were still some water drops rolling down his body and his jeans were showing off the perfect bump between his legs. Makoto growled sexily and crawled onto the bed to press Haruka down on his back. Their lips locked once more and Makoto let his hands travel all over Haruka's naked torso. He toyed with Haruka's nipples and grinned when he could hear soft gasps and moans coming from the raven-haired male.

Haruka arched his back slightly to get some sort of friction going between the two of them. He needed to feel Makoto's growing bulge against his own but Makoto backed away slightly to deprive Haruka of that sort of touch.

"Not yet," Makoto purred in Haruka's ear while softly scraping his nails along Haruka's abdomen.

"Why not," Haruka whined while he dragged Makoto down to shower him with another heated kiss.

"I'm going to make you enjoy all night, that's why," Makoto gazed at Haruka with a wicked gleam in his eyes and it was enough to make the raven-haired male shiver and shake. _All night?_

"I mean it," Makoto said while grazing his lips against Haruka's, barely touching those shivering lips. Haruka hated the fact that Makoto still read his mind even if they were in this state. Years of friendship have taught Makoto many things but sometimes Haruka wished that he would stop using the telepathy thing.

Haruka's mind went blank because Makoto was still grazing his lips but he didn't touch them completely. Whenever Haruka tried to press his lips against Makoto's more firmly, the olive-haired male would back away slightly, but not enough to totally break the touch. It was maddening and Haruka knew that he would get teased an entire night.

"Stop it," Haruka muttered as he once more tried to press his lips against Makoto's.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Makoto teased as he once more grazed those beautiful sculptured lips.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about," Haruka tried to pout but he failed miserably considndering that a smouldering gaze doesn't exactly go well with a pout.

"So hot and dangerous," Makoto purred into Haruka's ear and he was rewarded with a small moan when he flicked his tongue against the lobe.

"Shut up," Haruka said while softly biting down on Makoto's collarbone.

"Make me," Makoto teased once more, gazing at Haruka with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Haruka rolled his eyes in exasperation and he gazed back at the olive-haired male.

"_Just fucking take me."_

**Hiya everyone!**

**I wrote this chapter when I couldn't sleep last night, I always end up tossing and turning in my bed whenever I don't have to go to work . and here I was hoping that I would become well-rested :p Oh well, lucky for you because I seem to be most inspired in the middle of the night :)**

**As you can guess, the next chapter will contain a lot of smut :) I guess I'll also end up writing that one later tonight :p **

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! If you have any ideas for this story or things I should definitely include, please let me now! :)**

**Lots of love!**


	12. Hot and Dangerous

_**Hot and Dangerous**_

A loud moan escaped from Haruka's lips as he could feel Makoto toy with his overly-sensitive nipples. The olive-haired male had been doing everything that he could to make Haruka completely crazy and wanton with lust and desire. Haruka had tried to tease Makoto as well but each and every time the olive-haired male found some way to stop him.

"Why won't you let me touch you," Haruka whined as he bit down another moan when he felt Makoto suck the skin right next to one of his buds.

"Because I'm the one that's toying with you now, not the other way around," Makoto grinned against Haruka's bare chest and the raven-haired male growled out of sheer frustration. He didn't think it was fair that Makoto could do as he pleased, not that he wasn't enjoying the 'torture' but he wanted to return the pleasure.

"Please," Haruka whined as Makoto rubbed the hard bulge in Haruka's pants.

"I'll let you have your way later tonight, right now, it's all about my way babe," Makoto purred softly in Haruka's ear and the latter shivered at those words. He was filled with anxiety to see what Makoto had in store for him tonight. Haruka's chest rose and fell rapidly to try and accommodate his ragged breathing. He was going crazy with lust and Makoto seemed to be as calm as ever. Haruka didn't think it was fair and he couldn't wait to make the olive-haired male beg for it, he imagined it to be one of the most sexy things ever, Makoto begging him for more. But right now, he was the one that was begging…

"Let's take this off," Makoto's burning gaze made Haruka shudder and he could feel his cheeks flare up with heat, the gaze was piercing and hot and Haruka couldn't look away. He blinked a few times but Makoto wouldn't relent as he kept his gaze steady on Haruka as he removed the raven-haired male's pants. Haruka blushed even more as he watched Makoto's gaze go up and down his body hungrily. Haruka swallowed a huge lump as he tried to remain as still as possible. The gaze was maddening and Haruka felt a little exposed as he was naked but Makoto was still wearing his damn sexy jeans.

* * *

Makoto pressed his lips against Haruka's and he didn't waste no time, roughly nudging his hot tongue against Haruka's soft lips. The raven-haired male parted his lips to invite his attacker and a loud moan tried to escape from Haruka's throat but it was muffled by the heated kiss. Haruka felt his head spin as Makoto ground his hips against Haruka's, the raven-haired male finally felt the friction he had been yearning for, except the friction between his naked member and Makoto's confined cock was making Haruka crazy. He arched his back slightly, craving for more friction and Makoto obliged happily, still muffling every moan and gasp with his strong lips. When Makoto pulled back slightly, he smiled wickedly at the shivering mess beneath him. They hadn't really done anything spectacular yet and Haruka was already shuddering and shaking, begging Makoto for more with those hazy oceanic eyes.

Makoto pressed his forehead against Haruka's and he rubbed himself against Haruka again, this time he loved to hear the moans and gasps that came from the raven-haired male. They turned Makoto on even more and could feel his heart rate pick up considerably. He had always found Haruka sexy but he didn't know he could ever be turned on like this by his best friend. Sure he did have certain fantasies but he never thought they would actually do something like this. He grinned when he realised that Haruka had gone through all the trouble of redecorating his basement but he did have to admit that the room was the perfect setting for some hot and steamy sexual events.

"Please," Haruka whined softly in Makoto's ear, he softly toyed with the lobe between his teeth and Makoto gasped softly as he felt the sensation run through his body straight to his groin.

"Always so eager," Makoto purred and he pushed himself up a little. He trailed kisses along Haruka's torso and he was rewarded with low growls. Makoto continued the torturous teasing and when he swirled his tongue over the tip of Haruka's member, the raven-haired male arched his back and a loud moan echoed through the basement. Makoto was utterly pleased with himself and he continued teasing Haruka with his tongue.

"Please, no more teasing," Haruka panted between his harsh breaths and Makoto stopped for a split second. He looked at the shivering mess and he decided that it might be good time to also take off his own clothes as he pants was beginning to feel extremely tight that it bordered on the line of pain. When Makoto reached to undo his belt, Haruka sat up and placed his hands on top of the olive-haired male's. Makoto tilted his head questioningly and he knew that Haruka wanted to have that honour to himself.

"Have it your way," Makoto sat back and leaned on his hands as he let Haruka take off his pants. Makoto tried to gaze into Haruka's eyes to gauge his mood but those beautiful oceanic eyes were cast down, totally focused on Makoto's bulge. The olive-haired male lifted himself a little so that Haruka could slide the pants and boxers down.

Makoto clicked his tongue and chuckled. He clearly had to teach Haruka the lesson that good things take their time and that he shouldn't be so eager all the time. When Haruka locked eyes with Makoto, the olive-haired male gasped because he had never seen such an expression in those oceanic eyes. They were dark and his pupils were dilated. Makoto gasped because he had never been looked at like that and before he could ask if everything was okay, he could feel Haruka's mouth all over his throbbing member. Makoto's breath chocked and he gasped at the sudden sensation of extreme pleasure. It had been awhile since he was pleasured like that and Makoto threw back his head as he let the pleasure run haywire in his body.

"Fuck," He panted heavily as he looked down through lidded eyes at the raven-haired male. Makoto wanted to tell Haruka to stop but it just felt too good to say no to. However, if Haruka continued like this, there wouldn't be any fucking and that was what Makoto had yearned for all day. It took all of his willpower to shove the raven-haired male backwards, ravishing his mouth. Makoto plunged his tongue in Haruka's mouth and he explored that delicious mouth that had been making him crazy.

"You're such a bad boy", Makoto purred as he rubbed his nose affectionately against Haruka's.

"I've learned that from the best," Haruka purred back as he licked Makoto's lower lip seductively.

"How about I show you how bad I can be," Makoto's gaze turned hazy and dark in a split second and it made Haruka shudder with pleasure.

* * *

The raven-haired male furrowed his brows when Makoto rolled of the bed to leave the basement altogether. Haruka sat up on his elbows and wondered if he had done something wrong. He was afraid to call out to Makoto because he had no idea what was going on. He sighed a sigh of relief when Makoto returned with a small white bottle. Haruka tilted his head and it took a while to realise what it was that Makoto was holding. Haruka didn't have any experience whatsoever but he did remember the talk Rei and Nagisa had a few days prior. It was supposed to be a secret talk between the two of them but Nagisa was being so loud and bubbly that Haruka couldn't help but hear what they were discussing.

Haruka hoped that Makoto would take the lead because he was fine with copying things that Makoto had done to him earlier but now, Haruka was at a complete loss. He tried his best to look confident and in control but Haruka had no idea of what to do right now. As if on cue, Makoto spoke softly.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead," Makoto winked at Haruka and the latter felt his cheeks heat up again. Once again he was left at the mercy of the olive-haired male, not that he minded that much because the lessons had been very arousing and pleasuring.

Haruka's lips were claimed once more and he closed his eyes to let the pleasure take over his body. His tongue danced around Makoto's and Makoto's hands smoothed all over his naked torso. Only stopping to tease Haruka's nipples with a few slow but firm rubs and pinches. A soft gasp escaped from Haruka's lips but it was drowned out because Makoto's lips were pressed firmly against Haruka's once more. It was Makoto's way of distracting the other male as he was about to press a finger into Haruka. He had slicked it up with a generous amount of lube because he knew it would bring a certain amount of discomfort for the raven-haired male. Makoto slowed the kissing down, coaxing Haruka into more romantic kisses. He wanted to make Haruka feel treasured because he had missed that when he had his first time and he wanted Haruka to enjoy every single moment of this event.

Haruka noticed Makoto's hesitation as he could feel Makoto's finger lingering close so he hummed appreciatively, hoping to coax Makoto in continuing with whatever he had planned. The raven-haired male squirmed a bit when the finger was inserted because the feeling was alien to him. He had played with himself before but he had never done such a thing. He tried to focus on Makoto's insistent mouth and soon Haruka was lost in the midst of all the pleasure that was coursing through his veins. A second finger was added soon and Haruka moaned loudly as Makoto touched that special spot inside him. Haruka could have sworn that he saw stars when Makoto rubbed that fucking delicious spot. The olive-haired male twisted his finger again and he was rewarded with yet another delicious moan. Hearing the raven-haired male groan was an instant hotline to his own groin and he couldn't wait to bury himself inside of the shivering yet very sexy boy.

"How are you feeling," Makoto purred softly as he teased Haruka's sensitive neck.

"Just shut up," Haruka hissed as he arched his back, relishing in all the pleasure his body was putting him through.

"Why don't you feel like talking," Makoto teased as he softly rubbed his tongue over one of Haruka's nipples.

"Fuck you Makoto," Haruka panted as he gripped the sheets on his bed, if he gripped any harder he would probably tear them.

"Hmm, I don't plan on fucking myself, you on the other hand, that's a different story," Makoto's voice sounded so sexy and even that made Haruka gasp in anticipation.

Makoto made quick work of the preparation now because he couldn't contain himself any longer. Haruka had made him crazy with all of his teasing and not to mention those damn sexy sounds.

* * *

Makoto sat between Haruka's legs and he kissed the raven-haired male lazily as he lined himself up. The kiss was sloppy and wet but it made Makoto crazy with lust and he slowly slid inside of the raven-haired male. Haruka hissed because it stung a little and he was glad that Makoto stopped.

"You need to relax," Makoto said gently, even though that he was wanton with desire, he wasn't going to go too fast because you only have one first time.

"I'm trying," Haruka panted but it was easier said than done.

Makoto smiled his signature smile and it made Haruka relax a little, he dragged the olive-haired male down for another passionate kiss and that did the trick. Makoto was able to slide in bit by bit, never going in too fast.

When Makoto was fully inside, he took his time to stay still and enjoy some sweet kisses with Haruka. He caressed the raven-haired male's cheeks and everything just felt right. Haruka bucked his hips slightly to signal Makoto that it was okay to move and the olive-haired male obliged.

Haruka could hear Makoto's soft panting in his ear and it made him feel incredibly sexy because he was the one that was pleasuring the olive-haired male. Haruka could also feel his body tense as delicious tingles were rapidly shooting through his veins. He could feel his heart beat faster and faster and Haruka's mind went hazy. He couldn't think straight anymore, he had taken a plunge into the land of pleasure and he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

Makoto's thrusts were slow but powerful and Haruka found it hard to keep silent. He couldn't help but moan and groan as Makoto hit that sweet spot inside him each and every time. The raven-haired male could feel the tell-tale tingle that announced that he was getting closer and closer. Haruka whimpered as he curled his toes, waiting for the rush to take over his body completely.

Makoto knew that the raven-haired male was close so he decided to give Haruka a hand in order to let the boy find his release. It only took a few fast strokes and Haruka cried out Makoto's name as his release swept him off his feet, completely draining his body. He rode it out and one last moan escaped from his lips as he could feel Makoto tense inside of him, also finding his release. He wasn't nearly as loud as Haruka but the raven-haired male still smirked because he was able to bring the same amount of pleasure to the olive-haired male.

Makoto pulled out of Haruka and dropped down half on the raven-haired male. They didn't care about the mess they'd made, they'd only had attention for each other. Makoto smirked as he pressed a soft kiss on Haruka's chest.

"You're a bad boy," Haruka mused as he swept Makoto's bangs out of his eyes. He looked down at the olive-haired male and he couldn't help but hide a tiny smile of proudness.

"_Nu-uh, we are."_

**A/N: Very small note, I don't have any excuse for this chapter :) It is what it is :p**

**Another note: I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'll be celebrating my boyfriends' 23****rd**** birthday tomorrow :) See you all on Wednesday!**


	13. Give me some More

_**Give me Some more**_

Makoto's eyes fluttered open as he tried to remember where he was. When he turned his head to glance around his surroundings, he remembered. The memory made his lips curl into a beautiful smile. He gazed at the right and noticed that it was only four in the morning. He groaned softly because he was now wide awake. Another turn of his head later, he found himself looking at the raven-haired male. Haruka was sprawled next to him, sheets barely covering his naked body. Makoto licked his lips and decided to leave the poor boy alone. With minimal effort, the olive-haired male rose from the bed and he grabbed his boxers before making his way upstairs. He walked straight into the kitchen to grab a cool bottle of water.

He flopped down on the couch and took a huge gulp of the drink. When he gazed outside of the window he could see it was a very calm night. There was little to no wind and the sky was clear and filled with tiny stars. It made Makoto smile as he felt calm and at peace. When he glanced towards the stairs he couldn't help but think back to a few hours ago. Who knew Haruka would feel so good? Makoto groaned as his obvious thoughts were stirring something in his boxers. He pressed the cool bottle of water against his neck, in hopes of cooling down again.

* * *

"Why aren't you in bed anymore," Haruka's sleepy voice made Makoto jump up just a little. Even though he was a God when it came to sex, he was still a scaredy cat from time to time.

"God, you scared me," Makoto whispered as Haruka moved to sit next to him. When Makoto took a good glance at Haruka in the moonlight, he swallowed a huge lump. The boy looked so fucking sexy, sleepy and small eyes, his hair ruffled slightly and then that gorgeous body… Makoto had a hard time keeping his hands to himself when Haruka was sitting next to him looking like that.

"So?" Haruka asked again, raising one eyebrow in order to pry the answer from Makoto's mouth.

"I just woke up, that's all," Makoto said while brushing Haruka's bangs out of his eyes. The raven-haired male sighed deeply and then swished his hair a few times. Makoto wanted to roll his eyes but he was too entranced by the beauty sitting next to him.

"You're crazy," Haruka mumbled while taking the bottle of water to take a sip as well. Makoto just laughed softly while gazing at Haruka. He really tried to keep his hungry gaze to himself but it was impossible. The olive-haired male couldn't take it anymore and he pushed Haruka down on the couch. Their lips locked and Haruka seemed to be reluctant at first but when Makoto's delicious tongue hit his lips, he was lost. When Makoto broke off the kiss, he was already panting slightly. He couldn't help but wonder why he felt the need to partake in sexual activities ever since Haruka rebuilt his basement.

"You're so fucking sexy," Makoto growled in Haruka's ear before toying with the lobe and earning himself a soft moan from the raven-haired male.

"I'm still tired you know," Haruka tried to sound flat and uninterested but Makoto knew better. He could feel Haruka's southern regions getting tighter so there was no sense in denying.

"Fuck sleep, this is way better," Makoto hummed before plunging his tongue in Haruka's mouth again. Makoto's hands skimmed over Haruka's naked torso as their tongues danced an erotic dance, sliding against each other seductively. They were interrupted by blaring music stemming from one of their cell phones.

Makoto sat up slightly and looked around to find the source of the sound.

"It's not fucking mine," Haruka grumbled because he didn't want Makoto to stop.

"I know, it's mine," Makoto shot Haruka a beautiful smile before getting up and grabbing the disturbance from his pants.

Haruka sat up slightly and sighed loudly when Makoto decided to answer. Who the fuck calls at four in the morning. Haruka was displeased that Makoto would leave him for his stupid cell phone but he realised that it could've been an emergency.

"I have to go Haru, I'm sorry," Makoto crawled on top of Haruka and silenced Haruka with his lips before the raven-haired male could make some sort of protest.

"Why?" Haruka asked as he watched Makoto sit up on the couch, checking his cell phone again. The phone beeped and Makoto's face was lit up brightly. Haruka rolled his eyes and flopped back down, draping an arm over his face. He couldn't believe that Makoto would turn him on and then leave him hanging for God knows who.

"I'll be back later in the morning, okay?" I still want more of you," Makoto purred as he placed another soft kiss on Haruka's lips.

"Then give me more," Haruka pleaded before deepening the kiss, as if it was the last he would ever get from the olive-haired male.

"Later babe," Makoto stood up and walked back into the basement to gather his clothes.

Haruka grumbled before getting up as well and he headed down. When he walked into his basement, Makoto was already dressed and ready to leave. Makoto pulled Haruka in for a hug and the raven-haired male was surprised at first. He gasped softly as Makoto's rubbed his stiff member through his boxers.

"This is mine okay, I want all of later," Makoto's eyes were dark and hazy and Haruka could only nod before crashing his mouth against Makoto's. They shared one last kiss before Makoto headed upstairs and left the house.

Haruka sighed deeply and let himself fall back onto the bed again. He decided to curl up on Makoto's side to inhale the scent that belonged to the _sexy_ one. With a small smile tugging at his lips, Haruka fell asleep.

* * *

A soft breeze swept Makoto's bangs in his eyes and he ruffled his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that Rin would get into trouble tonight of all nights. It certainly wasn't the first time that Rin was drunk out of his mind. Months ago, when he was still dating the redhead, he wouldn't have minded but now he didn't feel like dragging Rin home and making sure he would be okay. Of course, Makoto's good nature made him do the things that he did and so he walked into the bar. When he entered, loud music was ringing in his ears and he winced because the music was not the kind of music he enjoyed. He groaned when he listened closer, of course the song was about some guy banging some chick. Makoto rolled his eyes and scanned the room to find Rin. His lips twitched and a low growl escaped his lips when he found the redhead. Rin was pressed against a wall while some creep was all over him. The redhead seemed to enjoy the attention but to Makoto it was… disgusting. He walked over to the pair and pulled the other man back. Rin gazed at him with an annoyed expression and Makoto simply stared at the creepy guy.

"What the fuck dude," the man spluttered and he tried to pull Rin away from Makoto.

"I don't think so, go find someone else to fuck," Makoto growled, stretching himself out some more so that he looked more dangerous.

"That's not up to you," the man obviously wasn't very impressed and he pushed Makoto back. The olive-haired male stared at his 'attacker' and he sighed deeply, he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Just fuck off okay, this is my boyfriend," Makoto growled and he pressed his lips firmly against Rin's. The cherry-haired boy was surprised at first but he regained his composure in a flash, deepening the kiss. Makoto could taste all kinds of bitter tastes on Rin's tongue and he groaned softly. When Makoto broke off the kiss, he was glad to see that the creepy guy had left them alone.

"Let's go," he said while gazing at Rin with a disapproving glance. They were not dating anymore yet Rin didn't seem to mind the open display of affection.

"How about one dance, please?" Rin offered his hand and with a deep sigh, Makoto took it. He knew it was best to let Rin have his way because otherwise, the road to Rin's dorm room would be a pain.

The olive-haired male sighed a deep sigh of relief when they finally reached Rin's dorm room. The redhead leaned against Makoto and smiled a sly smile. Makoto decided to not pay attention to it as he turned the key into the lock. The door clicked open and Makoto lead Rin into the room. The redhead suddenly pulled Makoto along with him on the bed and he even managed to sprawl himself on top of the olive-haired male.

"Hi there," Rin slurred the words as his eyes gleamed wickedly at Makoto.

"Get off of me, you're drunk," Makoto said while rolling his eyes.

"Indeed I am, and you're looking as fine as ever," Rin purred in Makoto's ear and he slowly bit down on Makoto's earlobe.

"Rin, stop it," Makoto pushed the redhead back a little but the latter didn't relent, he pushed Makoto down again and his eyes were hazy.

"_Please, stay with me."_

**Hello everybody :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this little chapter :) Thank you all so much for all the support for this story! You're all super amazing!**

**Lots of love!**


	14. Dead End

_**Dead End**_

A loud moan escaped from Makoto's lips as Rin suckled on the most sensitive part of Makoto's neck. The redhead still knew every trick in the book to make Makoto stay with him, and not just stay for a lovely chat. No, the cherry-haired boy knew exactly what he was doing and he didn't give a fuck about the consequences.

"Rin, please stop," Makoto panted as he looked at Rin with wide eyes. It had gone far enough now but somehow, Makoto didn't have the strength to push Rin away. He knew he should do something to make the redhead stop but being this close to him brought back memories, delicious memories of a happy time together. Makoto never wanted to admit it, but he had missed Rin and all the pleasantries they'd shared over the past couple of months. Their relationship only lasted for about six months and it did more damage to the two than either of them wanted to admit. They broke each other and yet they kept coming back for more. Makoto thought that he could make Rin see what true love was all about but he failed. The redhead wasn't interested in that type of relationship, he only wanted Makoto for is damn sexy body. From time to time though, Rin found himself doing fluffy stuff with Makoto and he actually enjoyed those moments as well. After their relationship had ended with Rin saying "I've never loved you and I never will," something changed in Makoto. He would shy away from the thing he had wanted like nothing else in his life, _love._ He wasn't interested in that kind of relationship anymore, he once gave everything he had to Rin but it didn't seem to work. Makoto felt like he would cause himself pain only once in his life, so he abandoned the feeling of love altogether. He was a lot like Rin now, selfless when it came to physical interactions. It was all about the feeling of pleasure and there was no room for extremely long cuddles and romantic activities. Even when they were supposedly not together anymore, they would sometimes find each other in the dark, waiting and yearning for each other. It didn't mean anything anymore, or at least, that was what they kept telling themselves.

Makoto thought back of Haruka while Rin was still attacking his neck with ferocious bites and nips. He realised that he was being extremely selfish by using Haruka for his own physical needs. Perhaps he should talk to the raven-haired male to see what he wanted and needed.

"Fuck it Rin, get off of me now," Makoto said while pushing the redhead back. Rin was startled and a look of confusion was mixed into his eyes.

"The fuck is wrong with you, you know you want it," Rin growled loudly as he tried to push Makoto back onto his back.

"I can feel it right here," Rin pressed his palm firmly against Makoto's growing bulge and the olive-haired male couldn't help but gasp loudly. Makoto hated his body for reacting so strongly towards the redhead. Would it ever end or would Rin have some sort of power over him for the rest of his life?

"We really shouldn't do this," Makoto panted as Rin pulled his T-shirt over the olive-haired male's neck. Makoto's bare chest rose and fell rapidly, his heart and body betraying his soul.

"Why not, it's not like we haven't done it before," Rin smirked against Makoto's chest before toying with one of Makoto's nipples. The olive-haired male shivered and he found it hard to make Rin stop. If he had any sense of rationalism left, it was now scurrying out of the door.

"Just give in already," Rin growled in Makoto's ear and when their lips collided, Makoto was done for.

* * *

Haruka opened his eyes slowly, getting used to being awake. His eyes darted to his right, in hopes of finding the person that had left him a few hours ago. He growled when he realised he was all alone. His lips twitched in aggravation because Makoto always keeps his promises. With a deep sigh, Haruka rolled out of the bed to check upstairs. His hopes were shattered when he realised he really was all alone. There was no sign of the olive-haired male anywhere and Haruka rolled his eyes. So much for keeping promises huh. The raven-haired male shrugged his shoulders and headed into his kitchen. A good breakfast would probably do wonders on his very sour mood. He yearned for Makoto to come back because there was still a certain amount of sexual tension lingering between them, the memory of Makoto's delicious promise still sent tingles through Haruka's body. He made his breakfast but his focus was rather off so he burned his wrist while trying to grab the pan that was about to clatter to the ground. Haruka was able to save the pan and the fish, however, his wrist was burned and he winced in pain. He turned off his stove and held his wrist under a stream of cool water. He cursed himself for not being able to forget Makoto for more than a minute. He wanted to kick himself in the balls, if that was even possible. Or maybe he should kick Makoto? The thought made Haruka smirk even if it only lasted about one second because his burn was sending flares of pain through his body. He growled as he removed his wrist from under the water. He set off to find the first aid kit to tend to his wound.

* * *

When Makoto returned to his own house, he was dead tired. Rin had drained every ounce of energy and the olive-haired male just wanted to crawl into his bed to get some rest. Before he did that though, he went into the bathroom to get freshened up a bit. Rin's scent mixed with the heady scent of sex still lingered on his body and he wanted none of it anymore. After his quick shower, Makoto dared to glance at his naked body in the bathroom mirror. His eyes widened as he saw several love-bites spread across his chest. He knew the one in his neck belonged to Haruka but all the other ones were gracefully placed by a certain redhead. He winced as he slowly touched them because the skin was extremely sensitive. With a deep sigh, the olive-haired male left the bathroom, he would find some way to cover them up later. When he dropped down on his bed, he instantly fell asleep, barely mustering up enough energy to pull the covers over himself.

* * *

Haruka was utterly bored and he decided to pick up his cell phone. Perhaps a little text message would remind a certain olive-haired boy about his promise.

_Where are you? I've been a good boy by waiting for you, but now I'm getting a little bit impatient._

Haruka was pleased with his message and hit the send-button. Now he would just have to play the waiting game. Normally, Makoto would always instant reply to any message he received from the raven-haired male since these types of message were so rare. Haruka had a cell phone but he hardly ever used it, he deemed it to be too much of a hassle. When Haruka didn't receive an answer after half an hour, he became angry, furious even. How could Makoto leave him hanging like this? He decided to run up to the Tachibana residence to go check up on him. Makoto was alone since his family was away on a camping trip. It was the first time that Makoto didn't join his family because Haruka had been a bit sick when they left two weeks ago.

* * *

The raven-haired male found himself standing in front of the door. He wondered whether he should ring the bell but he decided against it. He decided for a more sneaky approach by using the hidden key to let himself in. He called out to Makoto softly but when he received no reply, he was getting a bit worried. Perhaps the olive-haired male wasn't home? Haruka grumbled and made his way upstairs. He checked the bathroom and when he noticed the windows were still a little damp, he knew that Makoto had taken a shower a while back. He furrowed his brows and walked into Makoto's bedroom. He sighed a deep sigh of relief when he saw Makoto snoozing on his bed. Haruka softly crept closer, a wicked gleam forming in his eyes when he noticed that Makoto wasn't wearing that much clothing. Haruka could feel his body burn with yearning but he was startled when he stood next to the sleeping form of his best friend. Haruka noticed several small and round bruises on Makoto's chest and the raven-haired male tilted his head slightly. He took a closer look and then his eyes shot up to Makoto's neck. He smiled when he saw the mark he had placed the night before and then realisation hit him. He had similar marks on his chest but they did not belong to Haruka. The raven-haired male felt a twinge of jealousy stab his heart and he could only imagine what had happened. He growled loudly as he tried to gaze at anything but those damn fucking bruises across Makoto's chest. It was like they were taunting Haruka and he felt a rush of fury run through his mind and body. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly who did this and Haruka could not believe Makoto would leave him for Rin… Fucking Rin of all people. When Haruka pictured Rin in his swimsuit he could only feel even more frustrated. Of course Makoto would go back to him, Rin was fucking gorgeous and ever since he got that fucking nipple ring, Haruka thought Rin was even more sexy than ever. He didn't feel the same way about Rin though, there was only one person that Haruka wanted to fuck and apparently, he was not the only one.

"Haru?" Makoto looked up at the raven-haired male with sleepy eyes and the latter could only groan in frustration. His thoughts had made him even more confused and he felt sick to be honest.

"Where the fuck did you get those?" he asked while pointing at the obvious marks on Makoto's chest. The olive-haired male cast a glance along his chest and he sighed deeply. He wouldn't be able to come up with some silly story to cover up what he had done earlier.

"_They're from Rin…"_

**I'm having so much fun writing this story lately so I hope you're having as much fun reading! Thank you all so much for reading! :)**

**Lots of love!**


	15. On the Verge of Assault

_**On the verge of Assault**_

The only thing that Haruka could do was keep gazing at the love-bits across Makoto's chest. He knew he should look away but something kept calling him back.

"Haru," Makoto sat up slightly, pulling the covers over him so that Haruka's view was obstructed. The raven-haired male growled and finally tore his gaze away. He wasn't sure how to feel about this whole… fucked-up situation. It's not like he was actively dating Makoto, or was he? He did enjoy everything and he had to admit that he felt warm tingles whenever he was near the olive-haired male but did that classify as love? _Probably not!_

Haruka turned on his heel and tried to walk out of the bedroom. He didn't exactly feel the need to be close to Makoto now since he obviously was just a toy to mess around with whenever the olive-haired male pleased. Makoto surged forward and closed the door, effectively blocking Haruka's way out.

"Please, don't go," Makoto pleaded but Haruka just stared at him, looking as impassive as ever.

"Why should I stay?" he growled as he tried to reach out for the doorknob.

"Because I want you to," Makoto's whisper was soft but Haruka pretended he didn't notice it.

"Just get out of my way," Haruka pushed Makoto away a little but the olive-haired male still had his hand firmly pressed on the door. A beeping sound startled Makoto and Haruka smirked.

"You should check your cell phone, Rin might want another round," Haruka said as he pushed Makoto with all the strength he had left. He pulled the door open and let it close with a loud bang, he briskly walked out of the house and a cool breeze brought a single tear to his right eye.

* * *

Makoto picked up the thing that had started all of this mess and he eyed it with squinted eyes. He wanted to throw it against a wall but he refrained. When he opened the message he growled.

"_Hey Mako, thanks again for last night, I really enjoyed and I know you did too. Want to come over again tonight? I'm kind of craving for your hot body right now…"_

The olive-haired male threw the phone on his bed and flopped down next to it. Would he go over again tonight? Perhaps he should just to tell Rin to buzz off and leave him alone. However, he knew he wouldn't be able to because in some strange and fucked-up way, he did enjoy himself with Rin. It was rough and erotic and everything he yearned for. At least, that was what he kept telling himself whenever he would feel that scorching pain in his heart, something was amiss but he was too pride to admit that…

* * *

Haruka roamed around the town restlessly. He didn't have a sense of the time and when he glanced at the sky, he was met with a bright and sunny gaze. He didn't look up at the people that he crossed, their faces were probably filled with joyous expressions and Haruka didn't feel any joy in his limbs or heavy bones. His entire body felt heavy and he dragged himself across on the pavement. He honestly didn't understand why it hurt so much, he wasn't in love with Makoto and they were not exclusive so Makoto was free to go as he pleased, right? Or was he wrong, wasn't Makoto supposed to be his alone forever and always? It had always been that way, or at least, that was what he thought because he never saw that Makoto was dating anyone. Perhaps, he should have noticed and Haruka felt like he was the shittiest friend anyone could ever have. He probably should have noticed the subtle changes in his friend, the way his eyes twinkled, the faint scratch marks across his back. It's not like Haruka didn't notice, he just didn't care enough to think about it more.

* * *

Haruka growled when he bumped into someone and he wanted to slap that person. He was feeling very violent all of a sudden and that wasn't like him at all. Haruka was usually a very docile person, however he felt like exploding right here and now. When he looked up, he was met with crimson eyes and he vaguely became aware of their owner. Haruka could slap the person standing in front of him, no wait, he could murder the person standing in front of him with that stupid wide-ass grin showing off perfect pearly white teeth.

"Oi," the person spoke and Haruka could only feel fury burn through his body. Pushing and pulling at him to do something vicious. Haruka didn't answer and he tried to walk away but his wrist was being held and he winced since the person with the crimson eyes held his burned wrist.

"The fuck do you want," Haruka spoke as he pulled his wrist away, rubbing at it soothingly.

"Wow, what's gotten into you, got out of the wrong bed this morning?" The redhead smirked and Haruka wanted to punch him so badly right now. There was a time when Haruka may have believed that he had a crush on Rin but now… he couldn't feel anything but intense hatred. He was the one that pulled Makoto away from him and Haruka had never been the one to share. Haruka noticed that Rin was glowing and the raven-haired male knew exactly where that glow came from. It's that post-coital glow that everyone has when they've just been fucked thoroughly.

"Just leave me alone," Haruka turned around but he was soon pressed against the wall of some sort of shop.

"The fuck Haru, just talk to me," Rin growled and his eyes pierced a daring look at the raven-haired male and Haruka just didn't seem to care.

"What do you want me to say?" He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Was there anything to say? Other than, thank you for fucking Makoto this morning, there wasn't anything particular on Haruka's mind.

"How about you tell me what's bothering you," Rin growled once more, eyes blazing with… Haruka wasn't quite sure what Rin's eyes were trying to tell him. Haruka wasn't good at reading people and he never bothered to learn because that would once again, be too much effort.

"Nothing," Haruka shrugged once more and he was being dragged by the hand by Rin. He didn't bother to retract his hand and he let himself be dragged away by the redhead. Haruka didn't bother to ask where they were going, it's not like he had any other plans anyway.

* * *

When the pair reached Rin's dorm room, Haruka was shoved into the room with a violent push. Haruka gazed at the redhead with an impassive gaze, not bothering to ask what had gotten into the redhead.

"Take it out on me," Rin growled and Haruka sighed deeply, just what he needed, fucking riddles!

"Fuck it, I'm going," he said but he was stopped when Rin pushed him down onto his bunk bed. In a matter of seconds, Rin was on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Haruka asked as he tried to wriggle out of Rin's firm grasp.

"_I'll show you the perfect way to release that fury of yours."_

**A/N: I really have something against Rin I think :p Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :D**

**Lots of love!**


	16. Mark of a Traitor

_**Mark of a Traitor**_

Haruka's lips were rudely parted as Rin's tongue nudged against them, demanding an opening so he could explore Haruka's mouth. At first, Haruka had tried to resist Rin's movements but he soon gave up, not caring at all. His body was yearning to be touched and right now, it didn't matter who was the one who provided those touches. When their tongues met, a low growl escaped from Rin's mouth and Haruka's eyes widened. It was so different then when he was with Makoto and he wasn't sure whether he could catch up to Rin. Every single time, Rin was one step or touch ahead and Haruka was left behind. When Rin broke off the kiss, Haruka was left breathless. There hadn't been that many moments in Haruka's life where he was left panting, sucking in much needed air.

His body burned for more and without realising it at first, he had pulled the redhead down for another breath-taking kiss. His hands ravaged through Rin's fiery hair and the redhead hummed appreciatively enjoying the harsher touch of the raven-haired male. Rin's hot tongue slid around Haruka's like a curling snake and Haruka moaned loudly as he could feel Rin's hands sliding under his T-shirt. With a swift tug, Haruka was bereft of his T-shirt and Rin's gazed hungrily at Haruka's bare chest. The raven-haired male burned with a certain desire that was also mixed with a tinge of fury. He was still upset and he pushed Rin off of him, he didn't care that the redhead hit his head on the wall, Haruka wanted to be in control now. The growl that stemmed from the redhead only heated his fury even more and Haruka tore Rin's shirt open, three small buttons ricocheting off the wall. Haruka's eyes immediately darted at the metal stud in Rin's right nipple, the two small spheres held blue sapphire stones and Haruka couldn't help but smirk. He had suspected green emeralds but he was rather pleased with this outcome. He traced violent kisses along Rin's chest and slid his tongue over Rin's nipple seductively. A small moan bubbled up from Rin's throat and Haruka smirked against Rin's naked chest. Haruka knew exactly what he was doing and he damn knew it _very _well. He wanted to get even with Makoto and he simply used the redhead like he had been used by Makoto. At first, Haruka might have believed that he shared something special with Makoto but now, it was just about the fun and there were no added extras.

* * *

Haruka's eyes gleamed wickedly as he marked Rin's chest with as many bruises as he could. When he sat up a little, his eyes were dark and hazy and Rin was a panting mess beneath him.

"Who knew you could be this fired-up," Rin smirked at Haruka and he pulled the raven-haired male close again. Haruka lips grazed Rin's but he didn't pursue a kiss.

"Let's just say that you were the one that fuelled my fire," Haruka said before biting in Rin's lower lip. The bite was rougher than he expected and when a small trickle of blood dribbled down Rin's chin, Haruka couldn't help but smirk. It felt good to hurt the redhead just a little and the latter didn't exactly complain either. Haruka's fingers toyed with Rin's nipple piercing while they lazily made-out. Their kisses would vary from being soft to being rough and erotic. The changes of pace were maddening for the both of them and Haruka couldn't help but feel the sexual tension in his body hit its peak. He needed _it_ and he needed it now.

"Shall we get down to business?" Rin's eyes were glazed and Haruka stared back with his own smouldering look.

"Just shut up and take me already," Haruka bit out and he let Rin take full control again. When their lips met once more, Haruka was swept of his feet. Not a single moment was spent thinking about a certain boy with beautiful emerald eyes.

* * *

Makoto sat on his bed, his knees hugged to his chest. He hadn't left his room ever since that Haruka walked away. He was feeling mixed emotions and he couldn't quite pinpoint which ones were tugging at his heart and soul. One second he would feel sad, the next he would feel indifferent, another second would be spend feeling confused,… The olive-haired growled and decided that he needed some sort of distraction. Perhaps if he left Haruka alone for a while, they would just go back to being friends, without the added bonuses. Makoto shook his head at that, he didn't want to miss the physical interaction with Haruka because it was mind-blowing. It was the exact opposite of Rin and the change was so welcome to the olive-haired male. He decided to make it up to Haruka and he got up to go grab something to eat, hoping that a marvellous idea would hit him.

* * *

Haruka was sprawled on Rin's bed and he felt utterly spent. He had his face buried in Rin's pillow and he inhaled the redhead's scent with each breath he took. Haruka enjoyed the time alone because Rin was taking a shower. His mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts and Haruka did nothing to sort them out. Sure, he missed Makoto's touch but he wasn't going to give in that easily. He wasn't some toy that could be messed with. He huffed and turned his head to gaze at the door. He could hear the water being turned off and he waited for Rin to come back into the room.

Rin walked back into the room looking as smug as ever. He was glowing again and Haruka couldn't help but shake his head at the redhead's expression.

"Feeling better?" Rin asked while sitting on the edge of the bed. He pressed his lips against Haruka's shoulder and bit down, creating yet another bruise on Haruka's body. They'd both been relentless, marking and branding each other in every spot they could get access to. Haruka didn't even know how many bruises he had and frankly, he didn't even care. It's not like he would take his clothes off in front of Makoto any time soon.

"Hey, do you think I could go for a little swim in the pool?" Haruka asked, peaking up at Rin through half-lidded eyes.

"Sure, it's the weekend so there aren't many students around. I'll give you my key." Rin stood up and grabbed the spare key from the pocket of his pants. Since he was hell-bend on training whenever he pleased, the school allowed him to have a key.

"Thanks," Haruka rolled out of the bed and put on his clothes. He walked to the door but he was stopped by Rin.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rin teased and Haruka furrowed his brows. Rin's riddles could be so annoying and Haruka felt like kicking the redhead.

"Don't be a dick Rin," Haruka muttered and he gazed at Rin impassively.

"Don't you need a swim suit? Here, I still have one of yours in my closet." Rin picked up the suit and handed it to Haruka. He tried to comprehend how one of his swimming pants ended up in Rin's closet but he decided to stop thinking about that. What did it matter anyway?

"Thanks again," Haruka muttered and he left the room. With every step that he took, he felt a part of him change and he did nothing to stop it.

* * *

Makoto took a deep sigh when he stood in front of the Samezuka academy. He dreaded seeing Rin again but it appeared that he had left his wallet in Rin's room. It must've fallen out of his pants while Rin was busy trying to yank them off with his usual violent style. Makoto shuddered at the memories and he decided to ignore the faint twitch in his pants. When he walked through the hallway, something caught his attention. The double doors leading to the pool were wide open and that was not normal. Makoto had spent many of his Saturdays at this place and the doors were never open. He figured Rin must be swimming and he decided to go check it out. He needed to redhead to open the door to his room anyway. When he looked at the pool, it was clear that someone was swimming and Makoto quickly figured out that the swimmer was not Rin. Makoto was surprised to find Haruka swimming in this pool. All kinds of thoughts were racing through Makoto's mind, what if Haruka had a fight with Rin? Should he check up on Rin first?

The olive-haired male decided to stay with Haruka and he walked towards the edge of the pool. What better way to start your apology by pulling your best friend out of the water. Makoto's heartbeat picked up with every inch that Haruka swam towards the edge. When the raven-haired male shook his hair, he was surprised to see Makoto standing at the edge. Haruka couldn't feel that upset when he noticed Makoto shooting a dazzling smile at him. The olive-haired male extended his hand and Haruka took it gracefully.

Makoto tried to resist to urge to gaze at Haruka's chest but he couldn't help it. His eyes darted over Haruka's bare chest while he pulled the raven-haired male up. Makoto gasped loudly and let go of Haruka's hand so that the raven-haired male fell back into the pool. Makoto's eyes were instantly filled with tears as the realisation hit him. Those marks, those damn marks.

_They were the marks of a traitor. _

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I'm going back to work on Monday so I won't be able to update on a daily basis anymore. I'm so sorry about that but I just don't have that much free time during the week. However, I hope that you'll stay tuned even if I can't update daily! Thank you so much for the reviews, I didn't expect to receive so many! It kind of makes me blush :$**


	17. Sinister Showdown

_**Sinister Showdown**_

"Fuck you Makoto, why'd you drop me?" Haruka muttered as he crawled out of the swimming pool. The swish of his hair made small droplets of water fly on Makoto's face and the olive-haired male wiped them away.

"Why did you fuck with Rin huh?" Makoto bit out and he was surprised that he was able to sound so cold and upset.

"Why did you?" Haruka stated with an uninterested tone as he grabbed the towel to dry himself off a little bit.

Makoto couldn't stand to be close to Haruka anymore and he ran away from the pool, leaving a very unimpressed Haruka behind. Normally, Haruka would instantly feel bad about hurting Makoto but now he didn't feel a thing. After all, Makoto was the first one to break under Rin's dangerous spell. Hadn't he just returned the favour?

* * *

Makoto stood in front of Rin's dorm room door and he contemplated about entering or not. What would he say to Rin? Stay away from Haruka because his mine? Why did you fuck with Haruka when you can have me?

Makoto growled and banged on the door because a simple knock just wouldn't do at the moment. When Rin opened the door, he looked like he was extremely tired and Makoto instantly realised why that would be the case. When Rin wanted to step aside to let Makoto in, he was suddenly startled when Makoto pounced on him. They both fell to the ground with a loud bang and Rin's head hit the ground pretty hard. He winced in pain and low growls escaped from his throat. Sometimes Rin could really make the noise of some sort of ferocious animal.

"The fuck are you doing?" Rin spat out while pushing Makoto off of him, however, he did not have enough strength to push the olive-haired male away.

"Why did you do it?" Makoto growled and he tightened his grip on Rin's wrists.

"Do what? What the fuck are you even talking about?" Rin replied while bucking his hips to get rid of Makoto.

"Where did you get these?" Makoto traced the round bruises that were placed across Rin's chest and the redhead shivered at the touch. His spots were still rather sensitive and some of them actually hurt because Haruka had been ruthless with Rin a few hours ago.

"That's none of your business, we're not dating anymore so I can do what I want," Rin growled and he turned his gaze away from Makoto. He hated it when Makoto was angry at him and Makoto's gaze would always get so piercing that Rin thought he would stare straight into his dark soul.

"I know what you did!" Makoto shouted and his nails dug in Rin's wrists.

"Why are you so upset anyway, it's not like your fucking Haruka or anything," Rin said while gazing at Makoto with a wicked gleam, Rin would always go for as much as he could get. Why be satisfied with one person when you could have multiples? _Change keeps the appetite going._

"You're so low," Makoto bit back and he hit Rin in the nose. The redhead growled in pain and tears instantly sprung to his eyes.

"And you are fucking insane!" Rin shouted and he was finally able to push Makoto off of him. A trickle of blood ran from Rin's nose and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Rin grabbed Makoto by the collar and he dragged him up. It didn't matter that Makoto was the taller one because Rin was filled with adrenaline. He shoved Makoto against the wall and he made sure that Makoto's face took the entire blow. The olive-haired male winced as he grabbed his nose in agony. With one rough pull, Rin turned Makoto around and he slammed him against in the wall yet again. Makoto had his eyes closed to make sure the tears could not escape from his eyes. His entire body was screaming in agony but it didn't matter. He figured he deserved it for what he did in the first place.

Rin pressed his body against Makoto's, making sure their hips were pressed against each other's firmly.

"We're still the same, first we fight and then we make up," Rin's eyes were dark and hazy and Makoto knew that look all too well. It was just like in the past, they would first have a verbal fight, then a physical one and then they would have the roughest yet best sex in the world. However, Makoto wasn't going to let history repeat itself today.

Rin pressed his lips against Makoto's but the olive-haired male didn't respond. He simply stood as still as he could, thoughts racing through his mind. He knew that in one way or another he was still attracted to the ferocious redhead but it didn't work in the past so why would it work now? He yearned for a chance with Haruka and the olive-haired male would try his best to make that work. Makoto pushed Rin off of him and he glared at him.

"Just fucking leave Haru alone," Makoto spoke softly yet his voice was laced with a threatening undertone. Rin swallowed hard and looked at Makoto with a flat expression. Rin was hard to impress and he just shrugged.

"We'll see about that, perhaps if I can have you instead," Rin said while gazing at Makoto with a hungry expression. The redhead was turned on beyond repair and he was yearning for another round with the olive-haired male.

"Will you leave Haruka alone then?" Makoto's whisper was barely audible but Rin heard it and he smirked.

"Sure, as long as I can have you."

"Deal, but I get to decide when we do it and where we do it," Makoto said while slowly walking towards the redhead.

"Deal," Rin growled and their lips met in a dangerous and erotic way. They both bit down on each other's lips, drawing blood from the both of them.

* * *

Haruka stood in the showers, warm water cascading over his body. When he looked down he smirked when he saw the countless marks on his chest. He had enjoyed himself with Rin even though he preferred to be with Makoto. He had always preferred Makoto's presence over Rin's and that would never change. To Haruka, Makoto was the only one that would probably be able to win his heart. Not that the raven-haired male would let anybody come too close, he was too afraid of that. He heard a faint click and he wondered who had closed the door that led to the hallway. Haruka decided that it was probably the redhead and he shuddered at the thought. Would he even do _it _again with Rin if the redhead made that suggestion? Haruka shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, everything was getting too complicated and Haruka decided that it was not worth pondering over. He would keep it simple and he couldn't use any kind of drama at the moment. Haruka turned around and he was surprised to see that it was not Rin but Makoto who joined him in the shower. He could see faint smears of blood on the olive-haired male's face and his eyes widened in horror.

"What happened to you?" Haruka asked softly. He wanted to go to Makoto and wrap his arms around him but he decided that might not be the best idea given the obvious fight they had earlier at the poolside.

"Nothing worth discussing," Makoto's voice was soft but Haruka wasn't entirely convinced. He hated it when Makoto would pretend that everything was okay when it obviously wasn't.

"Did you go to Rin?" Haruka asked tentatively, he was sure that the two of them had a fight and Haruka wanted to kick the both of them.

"Yeah," Makoto softly pushed Haruka against the wall of the shower and the sudden sensation of cold made Haruka shiver.

"Why?" Haruka asked while wiping away the smears of blood that stemmed from Makoto's nose and lower lip.

"Doesn't matter, just promise me that you'll never sleep with Rin again," Makoto's whisper was soft and Haruka nodded in agreement. He didn't want to do it again so making that kind of promise was rather easy for the raven-haired male.

"Can you promise me the same?" Haruka asked softly, he knew that it would probably be a lot harder on Makoto given that he had a real relationship with the redhead.

"I promise," Makoto's lie came out naturally and Haruka believed it like he would always believe anything that Makoto said to him. The olive-haired male would never lie to him on purpose so Haruka believed his promise. He felt elated that Makoto would never stand him up again to go to Rin.

"So, can we just forget it all then?" Haruka asked while pressing a soft kiss against Makoto's neck.

"I thought you would never ask." Makoto purred and the instant their lips met, embers of passion flared through the both of them. They were lost in each other and not a single moment would be spent thinking about the fight and the cherry-haired male.

_You're just like a pill, instead of making me better, you keep making me ill._

**A/N: This is the last day of my holiday so the last daily-update :( I wish I had more time during the week but my work demands all of my attention and time. Luckily, I get to do the best job in the world so I won't complain too much :) Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, they made my holiday wonderful :) Hope you liked this chapter :) I won't make any promises about when the next chapter will be out because I simply don't know but I'll try my best to keep the updates coming regularly :D Thank you all so so so so so much! :)**

**Lots of love!**


	18. Take a Bite of Me

_**Take a Bite of Me**_

Water was still cascading over their bodies while they lazily made out in the shower. Haruka had protested in the beginning because it didn't really seem right to prolong the stay in the Samezuka academy but Makoto seemed extremely turned on by the idea of doing _something_ right here and right now.

"You have no idea how much I yearned for you," Makoto purred and Haruka could feel Makoto's hot body pressed against his own. Haruka bit his tongue because he wanted to say that he didn't really have the impression that Makoto had missed him. Because if he had, why did he sleep with Rin then? Haruka found it incredibly hard to just let it go, he wanted to do so very badly but was it okay to just forget all about it? Haruka wasn't exactly in the mood either, making out was nice but he was not needy for more, on the contrary even.

"S-stop," Haruka spluttered when Makoto tried to pull down Haruka's swimming pants.

"Why, do you even know how fucking gorgeous you are?" Makoto's eyes were blazing and over the course of the last days, Haruka knew that look very well.

"Can't we just go? I don't feel like staying here," Haruka whispered softly because he was also afraid to scare Makoto away. If he did scare him away Makoto would probably go back to Rin and Haruka wouldn't be able to live that down.

"What do you want to do then?" Makoto inquired while pressing butterfly-kisses across Haruka's jawline. It was hard for the raven-haired male to keep his thoughts filed neatly when Makoto kept teasing him.

"I don't know, just not this," Haruka said while casting his gaze down. Disappointing Makoto had always been very hard on Haruka and he avoided it by all costs.

"How about we go out tonight?" Makoto's eyes twinkled wickedly and Haruka wondered where Makoto picked up the habit to party. He didn't dwell on that thought very long because it was obvious where the habit came from.

"Sure," Haruka said and he turned the water off. The raven-haired male had never felt the urge to go out. His taste in music was very particular and he shied away from music if he could because Haruka preferred natural sounds. However, if it would please Makoto then Haruka would give it a shot, who knows, he might end up enjoying himself.

"Shouldn't we ask Nagisa and Rei to join us?" Haruka asked while they were both drying themselves off.

"We could but I was actually hoping I could have you to myself this evening and later tonight," Makoto cupped Haruka's face in his hands and kissed the raven-haired male gently. There was no need to deepen the kiss, it was perfect the way it was.

* * *

Haruka ruffled his hand through his hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was pleased with how he looked since he had given his looks a bit more effort this time. He had called Nagisa to ask him what the appropriate attire would be when you go out to a club. The blonde has almost talked his ear off and Haruka decided that he could figure it out on his own. He wore a black shirt and a tight fitting dark blue jeans. He opened the top two buttons of his shirt and gave himself one last glance before he left his bathroom. Just when he was downstairs he heard a knock on his front door. When he opened up, Haruka's breath hitched. Makoto has never look more sexy than now and Haruka wasn't sure he wanted to go to the club anymore. If it were up to him, he would just drag Makoto towards the basement and then… well, he'd have his fun with the olive-haired male.

"Something wrong?" Makoto tilted his head and Haruka flushed a slight tinge of pink.

"No, come in," Haruka quickly recovered but he couldn't help but sneak a peek at Makoto's delectable derriere as he walked past. The olive-haired male also wore a black shirt but his jeans were slightly lighter and a bit more washed-out. Haruka followed Makoto into the living room and he nervously stood next to his couch.

"Sit down, we still have some time, the club isn't open yet," Makoto's gaze was inviting and Haruka sat down. He didn't want to get too close because holding back would be a lot harder then. However, Makoto had different thoughts and he pulled Haruka in for a passionate kiss. The raven-haired male was startled at first but it didn't take him long to get used to the fast pace of the kiss. Makoto's tongue was curled around his and a soft moan escaped from his lips. When they broke apart, Haruka was softly panting and Makoto smirked.

"I can't wait to have you all for myself later tonight," Makoto's fingertips brushed over Haruka's exposed collarbone and the raven-haired male gasped softly.

"Perhaps we should just stay," Haruka's gaze had darkened and Makoto was almost tempted to take up the offer but he had other plans. He wanted to get Haruka tipsy because sex would be even better then, Haruka would be free and unbound and that is exactly what Makoto was after.

"No can do babe, we have to go out first and then you're all mine," Makoto purred before he softly bit down on Haruka's neck. He didn't plan to leave another mark because they've had their share of those already. Haruka pulled back a little so Makoto would stop attacking his neck. He pulled the olive-haired male in for another deep but slow kiss and they continued to make-out lazily until it was time to leave.

* * *

The music was deafening and Haruka winced slightly. His ears were being attacked violently and he knew they would ring for hours on end later on. The lights were flashing blue and green and the raven-haired male smirked, it was like this club was made for them. Haruka waited for Makoto to join him and then he let the olive-haired male guide him. He had never been here before and he didn't like the fact that is was so crowded. You could hardly move without bumping into to someone and Haruka didn't like it when foreign body parts bumped against him. Makoto didn't seemed phased by anything and Haruka couldn't help but wonder how that was even possible. Makoto wasn't the type to go to these fancy clubs and yet it seemed like that was all he's ever done in his life. Haruka shook his head and decided to let all of those thoughts go tonight, he would enjoy himself.

Haruka was dragged towards the bar and when he looked around, he could already see tons of drunk people. He wasn't much of a drinker and Haruka would never let himself go like that, the thought of having to puke in front of your friends was so humiliating and Haruka wondered why people still continued to drink. When the raven-haired male looked up he was staring straight into the dark brown eyes of the extremely gorgeous bartender. Haruka felt his cheeks flush and he was glad that the lights cast different kinds of colours on his very heated face. The raven-haired male quickly glanced at Makoto and he didn't seemed to be affected by the looks of the bartender.

Haruka was led once again by Makoto who also firmly held a bucket with a bottle of champagne. Haruka sighed happily when Makoto was able to find a spot that was not so crowded. Their glasses were filled and just when Haruka was about to take a sip, Makoto stopped him. They linked their arms and Makoto forced Haruka to look him in the eyes. Haruka felt his skin heat up from the smouldering look he received. They both took a sip and Haruka was glad that the taste wasn't so bad actually. It was a lot sweeter than he expected.

"Shall we dance?" Makoto asked and he seductively ground his hips against Haruka's.

"I don't dance," Haruka muttered close to Makoto's ear.

"Oh, you'll dance soon enough," Makoto grinned and he was damn right.

* * *

Makoto had tricked Haruka into drinking more alcohol. It was also fairly simple to do really. They had ordered a bottle of vodka and cans of Red Bull. Haruka only drank from the cans of Red Bull, however Makoto knew a few tricks that he had picked up from his time with Rin. The olive-haired male would simply take a sip from his mixed drink and then he would press his lips against Haruka's. He would slowly let the drink seep into Haruka's mouth. After a few of those alcohol-flavoured kisses, Haruka was lost. They had first drank the who bottle of champagne before moving on to the stronger drinks. Haruka was lost in the music and he was a fast learner. It didn't take him long to learn all of the seductive moves that were mainly used by girls. However, he enjoyed grinding his behind against Makoto's front and the low growls that Makoto would purr into his ear were all he needed.

The olive-haired male's body was filled with sexual tension and he couldn't wait to get Haruka home. However, the raven-haired male didn't want to go home yet so Makoto figured they could also have a bit of fun right here on the premises. Makoto grabbed Haruka's hand and he shoved the drunk boy against the wall. Makoto's lips were all over Haruka's and the raven-haired male moaned loudly. His body had also been sparkling with sexual needs and he was too drunk to care about his surroundings. Haruka's fingers crawled over the buttons on Makoto's shirt and before the olive-haired male realised it, Haruka was already half way down with his quest of unbuttoning the shirt. Makoto waved his finger at Haruka accusingly but Makoto's gaze told a very different story. He needed _it._

* * *

Haruka sucked Makoto's tongue teasingly and the was the last straw for the poor boy. He dragged Haruka towards the roof where he had been so many times with Rin before.

The wind was blowing softly and the breeze was welcome for the two very hot boys. Haruka was pushed against a wall once more and the raven-haired male had great difficulty with standing up. The alcohol had really seeped into his system and Makoto wondered whether he had overdone it. He grabbed hold of Haruka and the raven-haired male instantly wrapped his legs around Makoto's waist.

Their lips and tongues met once more and they were lost into their own little world of pleasure.

"Trying to take a bit of me huh," Haruka slurred the words and he looked at Makoto with lust.

"_Let me show you what I'm made of."_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I'm back to work and I'm already swamped with work and those damn meetings :O Anyway, if you have a good idea for this fic please let me know :) I'm not sure what to do with Rin so if you have a suggestion, please feel free to let me know! I already asked my boyfriend but he couldn't think of something :p Did you know that he often gives me ideas for my stories? :)**

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and the favs and follows! :)**

**Lots of Love!**


	19. Drain my Energy

_**Drain my Energy**_

Haruka's long fingers deftly undid each and every button on Makoto's shirt. A soft breeze swept across them and the shirt fell back slightly, barely clinging to the broad shoulders of the olive-haired male. Makoto's gaze was hot but loving in some way. Haruka could feel a blush creep up his cheeks. Makoto had always looked at Haruka in a loving way but lately, things were slightly different. It was more than the type of love that two friends share, it was much much more. Haruka pressed his lips against Makoto's and they were soon lost in a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting a sensual fight for dominance. Of course, Makoto easily won the fight because he was always more dominant than Haruka, it was normal considering Makoto had a lot of experience and for Haruka, it was nice to be taught a thing or two. The olive-haired male was an excellent teacher, always patient and kind.

Haruka's lips parted with Makoto's but the raven-haired male wasn't done yet. He traced strong kisses along Makoto's jawline and then pressed his lips strongly against Makoto's neck. A low groan escaped from the olive-haired male's lips and Haruka smirked. The raven-haired male was still pressed with his back against the wall while Makoto held him up. The olive-haired male ground his hips against Haruka's and he earned himself a low moan from Haruka. The sexual tension was getting heated between the two of them and Makoto could hardly wait to take Haruka home.

"I thought you were going to show me what you were made of," Haruka breathed against Makoto's lips and the olive-haired male regarded Haruka with a dark and smouldering look.

"I'm not going to take you up here where someone might disturb us," Makoto purred before he nibbled on Haruka's earlobe.

"Why not?" Haruka panted while Makoto continued working his way down towards Haruka's collarbone.

"Because you are mine and no one else's," Makoto's voice was laced with an erotic undertone and Haruka didn't dare to disagree because Makoto was right.

A loud moan escaped from Haruka's lips when Makoto teased one of the raven-haired male's nipples. Makoto smirked against the sensitive bud and he gave it one last teasing lick before looking up at the shivering mess he was holding in his arms.

"Time to go home?" he asked with a smirk and Haruka could only nod, his voice temporary disabled from the sexual tension that was running haywire in his body.

* * *

While the two boys were walking home, a soft drizzle fell from the sky, effectively soaking the two boys. It wasn't cold or anything so that made the rain almost feel pleasant. At least, it felt fine to Haruka who generally liked being soaked at every chance he could get. Haruka smiled at the bottle of liquor he was holding in his hands, he was able to convince Makoto to buy another drink to let the party continue at home. Makoto was hesitant at first but a few sensual kisses later, he caved, Makoto always caved when it came to Haruka.

Haruka opened the door and almost stumbled in if it weren't for Makoto's strong arms holding him up.

"I don't think I'm going to let you have another drink," Makoto smirked at Haruka and the raven-haired male held the bottle close, afraid that the olive-haired male might steal it from him.

"Try and stop me," Haruka teased as he walked towards the living room. When Haruka wanted to take a seat, he was roughly tackled on the couch by Makoto. The olive-haired male snatched the bottle of alcohol away and he was determined to make Haruka forget all about it. Makoto knew exactly how he would achieve that goal…

"Hi there," Haruka slurred his words as he looked at the olive-haired male who was lying half on top of Haruka.

"Hello babe," Makoto purred back as he rubbed his nose against Haruka's affectionately.

"Drink?" Haruka asked while tilting his head slightly and Makoto shook his head.

"How about… this?" Makoto pressed his lips against Haruka's and he gently nudged his tongue against those soft lips. Haruka opened his mouth to let Makoto in and their tongues met each other in a slow but arousing dance. It didn't take long before Haruka's mind was clouded with one thought only. _Makoto._

Haruka's hands undid the buttons of Makoto's shirt once more and he pushed it off of Makoto's broad shoulders. Haruka's gazed hungrily at the gorgeous boy on top of him. The raven-haired male let his hands wander all over Makoto's torso and he was pleased to hear a few soft gasps every now and then. Makoto pulled back slightly and he gazed at Haruka with a devouring look, he wanted the raven-haired male right here and moreover, right now. He made quick work of Haruka's shirt and there was something different about Makoto's movements. They were much more forceful and stronger than Haruka's and the raven-haired male couldn't help but arch his back as Makoto ground their hips together, creating that delicious friction between their growing bulges. Their lips were meshed together once more and Makoto continued to grind against Haruka, making the raven-haired male moan over and over again.

"I want you," Haruka panted as Makoto took a few seconds to catch his breath. Their heated kisses, the grinding and then Haruka's delicious moans were maddening for Makoto. His member strained against his tight jeans and he couldn't wait to take them off later.

"You'll have me, don't worry," Makoto purred as he trailed kisses along Haruka's shivering torso. Makoto yanked Haruka's jeans open and the raven-haired male was naked within a few seconds. Haruka arched his back and a low moan escaped his lips when Makoto teased the tip of Haruka's member with his tongue.

"Shouldn't we go downstairs?" Haruka managed to say between pants but Makoto just shook his head.

"Right here, right now," he purred before taking Haruka all the way in his mouth, earning himself low groans and moans. Hearing Haruka go crazy was one of the most sexiest things to Makoto and he would never trade that for anything in the world. Haruka tried to catch his breath when Makoto stopped for a few seconds. The olive-haired male licked his lips and gazed at Haruka hungrily. Makoto traced one of his fingers over Haruka's lips.

"Suck," Makoto obeyed and the raven-haired male did as he was told. The olive-haired male retracted his finger and pressed his lips against Haruka's, fighting for one of those heated kisses. While Haruka was lost in the kiss, Makoto slowly and carefully inserted his finger. The raven-haired male didn't even flinch and continued the sensual fight with Makoto's tongue. When their lips parted, Makoto laved one of his fingers himself and he could feel Haruka's wide yet hungry gaze on him while he sucked on his fingers.

"See anything you like?" Makoto purred and Haruka licked his lips enticingly.

"You," He purred back and Makoto meshed their lips together while he inserted both fingers this time. Haruka squirmed a little but as soon as Makoto hit that sweet spot, his back arched and he moaned loudly in Makoto's ear.

"Damn, you little sexy minx," Makoto purred before he got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked between panting breaths.

"I'm quickly going to grab something, don't touch yourself because you're mine," Makoto said before running downstairs to grab the bottle of lube.

* * *

When Makoto returned he smirked when he noticed that Haruka didn't have the strength to not touch himself.

"Ma-ko-to," Haruka moaned as he teased the tip of his own member. The olive-haired male felt a sense of proudness coarse through his veins, at least he could be sure that Haruka was still thinking about him.

"I thought I told you to stay put and behave?" Makoto purred as he sat between Haruka's legs once more. The raven-haired male cast his gaze down guiltily but he still smiled a little because he knew that Makoto wasn't truly upset.

"Shall I make it up to you?" Haruka asked while tugging at Makoto's jeans. The olive-haired male nodded and he let Haruka do as he pleased. Makoto jeans were taken off in record time and Haruka nipped his way down to Makoto's leaking member. Haruka swirled his tongue around the tip and Makoto moaned loudly, he didn't care how much noise he made. Haruka was making him crazy and Makoto bit on his lip while he let pleasure take over his body. When Makoto looked down, he saw the sexy look in Haruka's eyes and the olive-haired male couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed Haruka backwards again and quickly prepared himself with the bottle of lube.

* * *

Makoto was completely buried in Haruka and he remained still so the raven-haired male could take the time to get used to Makoto inside of him. Haruka tilted his hips slightly to let Makoto know that it was okay to move. A few careful thrusts and sparks were already flying through Haruka's body like the fourth of July. His body was flushed with heat and Makoto loved the fact that Haruka's torso would always sport a tinge of red. Haruka pulled Makoto in for another kiss and between their flared kisses, moans escaped from their lips. Makoto gradually picked up the pace but he was always careful yet determined to let Haruka experience true pleasure. A few deeper thrusts were enough to let Haruka feel that tell-tale tingle in his body and he arched his back to let pleasure take over completely. Chanting Makoto's name like an erotic melody as the raven-haired male found his release. Makoto followed soon after, moaning Haruka's name into the raven-haired male's ear.

* * *

Makoto smirked when he returned with the wet washcloth in his hands. He had cleaned himself up already in the bathroom but he still needed to do the same to Haruka. The raven-haired male was already snoring softly on the couch and Makoto carefully cleaned Haruka up. He dressed Haruka so that the raven-haired male was wearing his boxers again. Makoto carefully picked Haruka up and he carried the raven-haired male downstairs. He placed the boy on the bed and tucked him in. Haruka didn't once open his eyes, the poor boy was drained of all his energy and Makoto pressed a soft kiss on Haruka's forehead.

"_We're not friends anymore, we're lovers for sure."_

**A/N: I have never had an excuse to write smut and right now… I don't have one either :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lots of love!**


	20. Could I have this Kiss forever?

_**Could I have this kiss forever?**_

Haruka opened his eyes slightly and winced. His head was banging loudly and he felt like he had been hit by a freight train. When he blinked a few times, the room was spinning and Haruka wondered why he had drunk so much in the first place. It was only six in the morning and Haruka grabbed his head in agony. How would he be able to get back to sleep with a pounding head? When the raven-haired male looked to his right, he saw Makoto sleeping next to him. Haruka smiled slightly even though he wanted to scream because his head was making crazy. The raven-haired male closed his eyes but it was no use, his mind would not drift off to sleep anymore.

"You okay?" Makoto asked softly and Haruka winced at the sound even though the olive-haired male spoke softly.

"No," Haruka croaked and he rubbed his temple in hopes of soothing the pain.

"You have a hangover," Makoto chuckled and Haruka wanted to punch him. Why would Makoto laugh at his expense and moreover, why did Makoto give him so much alcohol?

"It's your fault," Haruka muttered as he turned his head so that he didn't have to look at the smirk on Makoto's face.

"My fault? You're the one with the hangover, not me," Makoto teased and Haruka winced. Every sound produced more pain and he felt like kicking the olive-haired male.

"Just… shut up," Haruka whined and he turned his back towards Makoto. The olive-haired male shuffled closer and he wrapped his arms around Haruka.

"You know, there's a really good cure for your hangover…" Makoto purred and Haruka rolled his eyes in exasperation. The raven-haired male bit his lip, perhaps Makoto did know a good cure and Haruka was down with almost everything now because the pounding was simply unbearable.

"What is it?" Haruka asked and he felt Makoto suckle on his earlobe.

"You've got to be kidding me," Haruka scoffed and he elbowed Makoto lightly in the stomach.

"It's true you know, sex is wonderful for when you have a headache," Makoto said before leaving kisses along Haruka's neck.

"Ugh, not now," Haruka pushed Makoto again but the olive-haired male wouldn't relent.

"You know you want it," Makoto purred and he let his hand slip over Haruka's front and the olive-haired male was pleased to feel something stir in Haruka's pants.

"I do not want _it,"_ Haruka scoffed once more and he turned on his stomach, effectively pushing away Makoto's searching hand.

"Hey, I wanted to hold you," Makoto pouted and Haruka sighed deeply.

"You should've left me alone then," Haruka said with a scrunched up nose. He was mildly irritated that Makoto had created another problem for the raven-haired male. Not only was his head screaming in pain, now he also had to deal with a very throbbing problem in his pants.

"I also wanted to kiss you," Makoto purred and he brushed his fingertips over Haruka's lips. The raven-haired male found it hard to push Makoto away because perhaps a nice kiss would also take away some of the pain.

"I'm not going to stop you," Haruka said and he tilted his head so that Makoto could have better access. The kiss was soft and Makoto wasn't insisting at all, he didn't feel the need to use his tongue just yet. Their lips brushed a few times but the kisses were kept clean and sweet. Haruka hummed appreciatively because he could feel Makoto close to him. Things had definitely changed for the raven-haired male. He was still leaning more towards a physical relationship but perhaps a few sweet and romantic gestures were welcome as well. He wondered whether it was possible to have a normal relationship with Makoto in the near future. Haruka wasn't sure how to really pursue that kind of relationship but he'd figure something out soon.

"I want to taste you," Makoto hummed and Haruka was the one that smashed his lips against Makoto's now. The sexual tension in his body won from the throbbing pain in his head and Haruka wanted more and he wanted it now. Haruka kissed Makoto violently, leaving no room for grace or sweetness. Their tongues danced around each other, sending pleasure through both of them. Haruka quickly found himself on top of Makoto and this time, it was Haruka that ground his hips against Makoto's, creating that delicious friction that would make Haruka crazy over and over again. It felt good to be in control for once and Makoto didn't seem to mind to hand over his dominating position.

* * *

Makoto's strong hands were twisting in Haruka's hair, keeping the raven-haired male close because the taste of Haruka's mouth was addicting. Makoto wished that he could just keep Haruka naked and ready for him every single minute of the day. The olive-haired male had never thought that he would be so attracted to his best friend but since they've shared their first sexual encounter, Makoto was drawn to Haruka and the olive-haired male couldn't imagine having anyone else but Haruka. When their lips parted, Makoto remembered the promise he made Rin and his usual calm demeanour fell for a few seconds. How would he keep that a secret from Haruka? Makoto bit his lip and Haruka eyed him with suspicion.

"What's wrong?" Haruka purred as he trailed kisses along Makoto's jawline.

"Nothing," Makoto said gently as he let his fingernails graze over Haruka's bare back.

Haruka sat up a little and he gazed at Makoto with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I'll make you want no one but me," Haruka purred and their lips found one another once more, devouring each other like there was no tomorrow. Makoto knew that he didn't want anyone else but he still had Rin to deal with at some point. A load groan escaped from Makoto's lips as Haruka pressed their bulges against each other while licking his lips seductively. Makoto pushed Haruka off of him and he leaned down on the raven-haired male.

"It's show time," Makoto purred and he made quick work of Haruka's boxers. The raven-haired male shuddered when Makoto blew on his prized attachment and the raven-haired male was eager to find out what Makoto would do. In the back of his mind, Haruka already knew because Makoto loved to tease him with that fucking delicious tongue. A load moan bubbled from Haruka's throat as he felt Makoto tease the tip of his erection.

"M-mako," Haruka gasped as he felt Makoto continue his torturous teasing, only grazing his tongue around the tip.

"You want more?" Makoto purred as he flicked his tongue once more.

Haruka moaned and Makoto took that as a yes. He smirked and looked Haruka in the eyes.

"You're wish is my command babe," Makoto said before taking Haruka's length into his mouth to give him the pleasure he sought so desperately. _Headaches? Don't worry, Makoto will cure them in an instant._

* * *

Haruka was sprawled on top of Makoto and he felt utterly spent. Makoto had done everything he could to bring pleasure to the raven-haired male and he succeeded with flying colours. Haruka's headache was completely gone and he felt tired once more so his eyes drooped while listening to the rhythm of Makoto's beating heart. It was very calming and Haruka smiled while letting his mind drift off.

Before Haruka could drift off to sleep, Makoto caught his lips one last time. The kiss was sweet and soft and both boys wished the kiss could last forever.

"I wish I could have this kiss forever," Makoto whispered and Haruka smiled shyly.

"Can you promise me something?" Haruka asked and Makoto nodded, waiting for Haruka to continue speaking.

"Promise me that you'll be by my side every night, from now on," Haruka asked and Makoto didn't need to answer with words. They shared another kiss, showing each other the feelings that were blooming in their hearts.

* * *

The wind blew softly and Makoto adjusted his bangs before sighing deeply. The gates of the Samezuka academy were once a very welcome sight but now it made Makoto feel a bit sick. He knew he had to face Rin because otherwise, the redhead would go after Haruka and that thought was even more sickening. Makoto had left Haruka at home snoozing and the original plan was to go to the baker's to get a nice breakfast for the raven-haired male but a simple text from Rin made Makoto change his plans. Another sigh was swept away by the blowing wind and Makoto stepped through the gates.

_Boy, you'd be brain damaged just to think that you could get away._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! :)**

**Quick question thought, do I need to write a smut chapter between Makoto and Rin or would you like me to keep it clean :) **

**Also, if you ever feel the need to talk to me or ask me a question, don't be shy and just PM me :) **

**Lastly, this chapter was inspired by a very beautiful song, yes I do need music when writing because otherwise… I fail…miserably :p**

**That's all for now… I think :p**

**Lots of love!**


	21. Passing Sorrow

_**Passing Sorrow**_

Makoto was violently shoved against the wall in Rin's dorm room. A load thump could be heard and Makoto winced because his head bumped against the wall. The olive-haired male tried to push Rin away to make him realise that he was being too violent but the redhead simply continued attacking Makoto's lips with his own.

"You're late," Rin muttered when he finally broke free for some much needed air.

"Sorry," Makoto muttered as he gazed at some random point behind Rin. The olive-haired male didn't feel the need to make eye-contact because he didn't want to be here in the first place. The only reason why he'd continue to give the redhead what he wanted is because he wanted to protect Haruka from Rin. Makoto shuddered at the thought what Rin could do to Haruka. Makoto's attention snapped back towards Rin when he felt the redhead suck and nibble on the sensitive skin of his neck. Makoto pushed Rin away and the redhead growled and bared his sharp teeth.

"The fuck?" Rin exclaimed while pushing his body flush against Makoto's once more.

"No fucking love-bites," Makoto growled and he glared at Rin. Haruka was not supposed to find out about the little deal that was going on between Rin and Makoto.

"Whatever," the redhead shrugged his shoulders and pressed his lips firmly against Makoto's once more. This time, Makoto gave in to the kiss and he let Rin's tongue dance a sensual dance with his own. The olive-haired male found it hard to supress his moans and gasps but he managed because he didn't want Rin to think that he was actually enjoying this. He may have enjoyed it the last time but now, it was just something that needed to be done and Makoto hoped that it would be over soon.

* * *

Their tongues continued to explore each other's mouths and the olive-haired male decided to pick up the pace a little more because otherwise Haruka would get suspicious. Makoto pushed Rin towards his bunk and the redhead fell onto the bed gracefully. The smug smirk on Rin's face made Makoto shiver and shake. No matter what he did, Rin would always look extremely sexy and Makoto bit his lip. Rin gripped Makoto's hand and the olive-haired male soon found himself on top of the redhead. Rin was tugging at his T-shirt and it only took a few more minutes of exploring and needy hands to be completely naked. Rin pushed Makoto back a little and the olive-haired male rested his weight on his elbows. Rin's hot lips kissed Makoto's chest and the boy with the emerald gems found it really hard to keep silent. The kisses were pressed in all the right places and a small gasp finally left Makoto's lips. He could kick himself for the fleeting sound but what good would that do?

"Are you going to keep silent this entire time?" Rin growled before he bit down on Makoto's hip bone. Makoto involuntarily bucked up and Rin smirked at Makoto while shooting him a sexy and hot gaze.

"Let's see if you can keep quiet now," Rin licked his lips and soon teased the head of Makoto's member with his insistent tongue. A load moan escaped from Makoto's throat as he threw his head back, letting the pleasure take over.

"Guess not huh," Rin smirked on more time before turning all of his attention towards that gorgeous and sexy Makoto once more.

* * *

Haruka was surprised to see an amazing breakfast waiting for him when he got up. His headache was completely gone and his stomach was making growling noises.

"How long have you been up?" Haruka asked when he slipped into one of the barstools.

"Oh, just long enough to go to the baker's," Makoto smiled sweetly and Haruka was too absorbed in all the delicious treats to notice the glint of shame in Makoto's eyes. Haruka was good at reading Makoto but only to some extent and if he really put some effort in it, which was normally not the case. Haruka didn't dare to question Makoto's whereabouts because he trusted the olive-haired male unconditionally. Ever since Makoto made certain promises, Haruka was certain that Makoto would never leave his side and that made him truly happy even if he didn't show that kind of happiness on the outside, it was enough to feel it on the inside. That kind of happiness made Haruka feel warm and tingly inside and he wondered whether he could call that love? Was it love? Or was it something else? Haruka decided to let it go as he munched on bread roll. They were still slightly warm and Haruka felt like he was in heaven. The raven-haired male didn't notice that Makoto was silent throughout the bigger part of the breakfast. It was only when Haruka started cleaning up the table that he noticed that something was off about Makoto. Haruka decided to cheer Makoto up by hugging him from behind. The olive-haired male tensed and Haruka could also feel that very clearly. Haruka pressed a very hesitant kiss against the back of Makoto's neck and Haruka's eyes widened when he heard Makoto growl in response to the soft kiss.

"Have I done something wrong?" Haruka asked while letting go of Makoto. Haruka had never been so rejected by Makoto in his life and the raven-haired male felt his world crumble underneath him. Even if they weren't in a real relationship it still hurt because Makoto has never been so cold towards him.

"Just don't touch me okay?" Makoto said with a gentle smile and Haruka could only gape.

How could Makoto say such a thing and then throw in a gentle smile. Haruka felt like he was slapped in the face and he turned on his heel and headed towards his basement. He locked the door behind him and crawled on top of the bed. He hugged his knees to his chest and then waited for a few moments to let himself calm back down. Perhaps Haruka was looking into the rejection too much, what if Makoto wasn't feeling well? The raven-haired male contemplated whether he should go check if Makoto was okay but he decided to stay put, after all, it was Makoto who didn't want to be touched. Haruka picked up his gaming controller and with a soft beep the gaming console roared to life. The game wasn't particularly interesting to Haruka but it was enough to keep his thoughts away from that numbing pain of rejection.

* * *

"Haruka, are you going to let me in?" Makoto asked while softly banging on the door. Haruka jumped up at the sudden sound and he bit his lip. Was Makoto here to make it up to him? Would he get an apology? Haruka swung his legs over the edge of the bed and shuffled towards the door. He opened the door and Makoto had a sad twinkle in his eyes. Haruka felt his heart sink because he knew that he wasn't going to get an apology any time soon. Haruka dropped back down on the bed and stoically ignored the olive-haired male.

"I have something to tell you," Makoto said softly and Haruka didn't even look up. It was not like Makoto was going to say something that Haruka wanted to hear, he could feel that Makoto was going to be the bringer of bad news.

"Are you going to listen?" Makoto probed as he noticed that Haruka was ignoring him.

"Goddamn Haruka!" Makoto shouted and this time, the raven-haired male turned his head to gaze at the olive-haired male. Makoto's sad eyes were still very ominous and they had a little extra now, they shone with anger as well.

"What is it?" Haruka heard himself saying and he braced for the inevitable even though he had no clue what Makoto really wanted to say.

"I think that we should stop what we're doing,…"

_Then, who am I going to lean on when times get tough?_

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I celebrated my 22****nd**** birthday yesterday :) Hope you liked this chapter even though it is a rather sad one, I was actually planning on writing something completely different but I like how this turned out :) Don't worry, they'll make up soon enough and we all know what'll happen when they do :)**

**Thank you all for all the support!**

**Lots of love!**


End file.
